Kakurenbo: Hide and Seek
by Winter's Holly
Summary: She's shy. He's blunt. She hides. He pretends. Polar opposites, yet they find themselves needing each other. But that's a little hard since she's disguising herself as a boy. This gives a new meaning to the game Hide and Seek. SasuSaku Please review!
1. Chapter I: Facade

_**Okay, I know that you've heard this plot before, but trust me, it's really different from those giddy, childish, and naïve stories you've read before. This story is about learning to be brave, trusting each other, and having faith in those close to you. This has a lot more character involvement than just Sasuke and Sakura. In this fic, Sakura is more emotional than my other ones. So I hope you enjoy reading this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own.**_

* * *

_Hide and Seek_

_Chapter I: Façade_

_By: Winter's Holly _

_"Reputation, reputation, reputation! O, I have lost my reputation! I have lost the immortal part of myself, and what remains is bestial." William Shakespeare_

_23__rd__ July…12: 30 pm…Leaf Airport…_

Sitting in the plane, a young woman with pink hair, sea foam green eyes, and a pale complexion like snow was watching as the city of Konoha came into view while the clouds parted slowly. She wasn't like most girls. A rare beauty, she came off as shy and insecure about herself and everyone. She didn't believe it, though, so she just kept her long hair in a bun and glasses on. She didn't like to be around crowds very much and liked to be invisible most of the time. She is the daughter of two well-known doctors; and the goddaughter of another doctor who was known throughout the world as the best doctor alive. So she herself loved to help people as well and has no problem when she helps at the hospital. And because of this (since she's academically smart and good at athletics), she was being accepted at many elite schools even though she was only starting her second year in school. Her name is Haruno Sakura.

"Attention passengers: we are going to soon land in Konoha. So please return to your seats and buckle up," came the flight attendant's voice over the intercom.

Sakura was still sitting in her seat the whole time and didn't like flying, so held on tightly. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself. _'It'll be fine, Sakura. Everything is going to be okay.' _She kept chanting this to herself until a chuckle beside her was heard. She opened her eyes and glanced nervously to her right. She blinked. She had forgotten that she sat next to someone. It was a young man who looked to be her age with black hair that was very unruly, onyx eyes, and a complexion like hers (which she found very odd on a man, but she didn't mind).

He turned to look at her with his smoldering eyes. "Are you afraid of flying?" he asked in a polite tone that seemed to make her more afraid to say anything. He noticed this and smirked. "Are you shy as well?"

Sakura lowered her head. "H-hai," she whispered so low, but he caught it.

"Sou ka," he muttered. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She blinked at his friendly tone. "W-watashi…I'm H-Haruno…Sakura."

"Hmm? You'll have to speak up a little louder if you want me to hear you," Sasuke suggested, but he saw her eyes well up with tears and instantly felt guilty. "Aa, sumanai. Did I scare you?"

"We are now entering the boarding gate," the flight attendant announced, startling Sakura. "Thank you for flying the Delta Airlines. Have a wonderful day!"

Sasuke looked around as the people began to remove their luggage from the compartment above before turning to the shy quiet. "See? It's not so bad, is it?" he told her and unbuckled his seat belt.

The young woman blinked and looked out the small window and, indeed, they were already landed. She gazed back at the young man before her before doing the same and got out of her seat. He had taken her belongings out for her as well and held a hand out for her. When she did, she told him, "H-Haruno Sakura."

Beautiful obsidian eyes widen and a small smile tugged at his finely shaped lips. "That is a very beautiful name, Miss Haruno," he complimented as they exited through gate 33. "I can see why your parents gave you that name."

Sakura lowered her eyes, still feeling a little uncomfortable around the young man. From the corner, she saw a name with a sign that hand her last name on it. She turned back to her acquaintance and gave him a bow. "A-arigato, Uchiha-san," she thanked before running off to her chauffer.

When she was out of sight, Sasuke dropped his polite façade and a frown soon replaced it. "No problem…Haruno Sakura," he muttered to himself before going in the other direction.

_-Kindness-_

_23__rd__ August…8: 50 am…Firelight Hall…_

Even though that this was the school for the rich, amazingly enough, the students here were actually well-behaved. However, no matter how well-behaved they were, there were bound to be some students who took the rules into their own hands. And this led to the reason why Sakura chose to be in disguise as a boy instead. Why? Well, her maid did argue with her that it was unnecessary, but she didn't want any attention at all this year. From the experiences she had the years before; all the boys always chased her or she would be beaten up a lot (she was pretty sure that it'll happen again). Besides, everyone knew who she was due to her parents. She loathes attention and was willing to do anything to hide herself. So being dressed as a boy helps, but as a nerd, everyone will stay away. Of course, her glasses were her own plain ones that she used to read. Her hair was even a black wig as well. She begged the headmaster to allow her to go the school, but as a boy. The old man had asked her why, and after much explanation, he understood. He was kind to her ever since she was a child. The headmaster was like her grandfather due to her godmother introducing her to him. He told her to be careful if she was going to dress like a man. And she promised him that she would.

So now, here she stood in a boy's uniform in size extra small, feeling smaller than usual. Sakura had asked her parents to attend this school because of their advance courses. She had a more difficult time with them because not only was this school very prestigious, but it was also a boarding school. This made them worried not being able to see their daughter until the holidays. But she convinced them that she'll visit and come home. Knowing that she had her heart set on this school, they couldn't possibly refuse her. But…she stood stiffly in front of the door because one: the headmaster was going to give her a room with a girl whom she could inform this with, however, that didn't go as well planned because the rooms were all full. She then asked to be a lone occupant. Again all the rooms were taken. Now she has to share a room with a boy and who knows how this might go.

_'Come on, Sakura! You can do it!' _finding her courage, Sakura lifted her small fist to the polished cherry door and knocked softly. She would have used the keys, but she felt more intruding that way. Hearing shuffling of feet on the other side, Sakura braced herself and pushed her glasses up. Instantaneously, her green now hazel eyes widen at the person she saw before her.

The young man frowned upon seeing his roommate and grunted. "You must be Moroi Shin, right?" he demanded.

Sakura only nodded, frightened. _'It's Uchiha-san! D-demo, he's more frightening before. Was he only pretending then?' _all of these thoughts ran through her mind as she entered her new temporary room.

Sasuke sat at his desk, playing on his laptop. When he saw that Sakura was still standing, he lifted a dark brow at her. "You just going to stand there?" he snapped with a glare.

The young woman jumped and went over her bed that was on the window side where a window seat was made. There, she found her luggage and other belongings such as her laptop, books, art pad, and such. She sighed and sat on the bed, curled into a ball like she usually did when she felt nervous. A shiver involuntarily went down her spine as her hazel eyes looked up to see that Sasuke was staring at her very vehemently.

"You a nerd?" he questioned rather bluntly.

Her head lowered at the accusation. She knew this would happen, but couldn't help, and be hurt by the words. "There's no need for terms like that," she muttered quietly.

At that moment, she felt herself being lifted as Sasuke glared at her hatefully. "Don't tell me what to say," he growled, bringing his face closer that she could smell the mint from his breath. "Got it, _nerd_?"

She nodded numbly, trying to hold in her tears. "H-hai."

Sasuke dropped her back down roughly, grabbing his black blazer from the back of his chair. He began to fix his clothes so that it'd look proper before sneering at the girl and leaving. It was about five minutes after he left that Sakura took a shaky breath and let the tears rolled down her cheeks. Her forehead connected to her arms as she allowed the small sniffs and whimpers escape. _'M-maybe Okaasan and Otousan were right,' _she thought sadly, moving her eyes to the window. _'I'm not that strong and I've always been picked on. I should just go back.' _She slowly climbed off her bed and dug into her duffel bag to find some boy clothes that she bought with her maid, along with her hygienic supplies. She sighed dejected and trudged to the bathroom. It was a good thing this place had private bathroom unlike her old school. _'A nice hot shower will probably ease my nerves,' _she thought, now shedding her clothes after she locked the door and turned on the shower. Stepping in, her eyes, green again, closed enjoying the warmth of the water going down her body.

Twenty minutes later, she turned off the shower head and wiped down her body with her thick towel and wrapped it around herself. She took her second tower and dried her hair. When her foot touched the floor, she realized that the bathroom now smelled like a girl and decided to turn on the vent, praying that it'd get rid of the girly scent. After she wore her clothes, she brushed her hair, contemplating whether she should cut her hair or not. Five minutes after, she came out with her wig and contacts on to see her not so friendly roommate with a girl on his bed. Sakura had to admit; this girl was really gorgeous with long blonde hair, fair complexion, and baby blue eyes. She blushed, realizing what position they were in and turned around.

"G-gomen!" she apologized, clenching her eyes tight.

The girl giggled at the reaction and sat up from the bed, pushing Sasuke away. "You're pretty cute, huh?" she complimented, now walking towards Sakura. She stood a little taller than Sakura was and bent down to see the girl's face. "What's your name?"

Sakura snapped her eyes opened and shyly looked at the girl. Up close, she looked even prettier and had a kind smile on her face. "Ha—I-I mean, M-Moroi Shin, Ojousan," Sakura muttered, looking the other way.

"That's a nice name," the young girl said. "Though, I find it odd that your surname means 'fragile' and your parents given you the name 'faith.' Does this mean you have little faith in people?"

At this point, Sakura began to feel nervous and backed away from the blonde.

Seeing this, the girl chuckled. "I see. Anyway, my name is Yamanaka Ino!" she introduced. "Sasuke-kun said that you were a nerd and I wanted to see. But, as far as I'm concern, you look nothing like one! Do you wear glasses?"

Sakura's eyes widen at the mention of her glasses. "Y-yes, but I don't feel comfortable without them," she muttered, looking into the bathroom to see that they were still there. She gave a relieved sigh and placed them back on her face. When she turned back around, Ino was right in her face, startling her. "H-hai, Yamanaka-san?" her eyes moved to the stoic young man who was sitting at his desk, staring at them.

"You look strangely like a girl," Ino said out loud, making Sakura look at her incredulously. "But…judging by the look on your face just now, you're a boy then." Ino went back to Sasuke and sat on his lap as Sakura stood, feeling awkward.

Not wanting to be around them any longer, she grabbed her sketchbook with a feeling drawing utensils and went for the door. "Have a good day, Yamanaka-san," she bid and closed the door behind her. Strolling down the hallway, Sakura gazed at all the different paintings on the wall, admiring the work until she descended three levels of stairs into the larger more ancient hallways. She walked on a bit farther until she hit the courtyard and into the field which she saw from her room. A single tree not joined with the other bunches caught her attention as she moved and sat on the large roots. Flipping through her sketchpad, she gazed at her recent sketch from three weeks ago. It was a sketch of Sasuke as she remembered him when she first saw him. His eyes were kinder, though. But now, seeing him as he really is scared her to no end.

_'But it's not nice to judge, Sakura,' _she reprimanded herself, putting her pad down beside her and leaned against the old bark and shut her eyes. The winds blew at the branches softly as the rays of light played across her skin. The rustling sounds of the leaves always comforted her. It helped her sleep as if they were singing her a lullaby. In her mind, she could still see the grassy plains of Kusa when she visited her grandpa on her father's side. He'd always tell her to close her eyes and listen to what the grass and wind was telling her. She'd always say as a child that she couldn't hear anything. He would chuckle lightly and told her not to think so hard and just relax and listen. At first, it was strange, but she could have sworn she heard whispers. And these whispers would tell her that one day her life will begin with something more. She shouldn't worry herself out now…

_-Shows-_

_3: 55 pm…Courtyard…_

The sun was now lowering little by little towards the west horizon when Sakura opened her eyes, narrowing them a bit due to the sudden light. She heard laughter and a loud voice coming from the courtyard and glanced over to see a young man with blonde hair being beaten by his friends. There she even saw Sasuke with a blank expression on his face. Her eyes lowered sadly and looked at her sketchbook. She opened it and tore off Sasuke's picture and folded it in half, placing it in the last page by the cardboard. Standing up, she stretched her stiff muscles and began heading back to her room, while trying to ignore Sasuke and his friends. Unfortunately, the loud blonde noticed her and came up to her.

"Hey!" he called very loudly, even though she was barely a foot from him. When she didn't stop, he yanked on her arm, causing her to wince. "Hmm? You have really thin arms for a guy."

Sakura flinched at that and turned to face the man. It was almost as tall as Sasuke was, though a bit shorter. "D-do you need help with something, sir?" she mumbled, keeping her gaze on the dirt on the ground.

He only laughed at her and gave her a very painful pat on the shoulder. "No need for formalities, man! Bet it sucks to live with the Teme, huh?" he joked.

"D-dare?"

"Sasuke! He's a bastard, but that's normal. By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! You're Shin, right?" Naruto asked with a large grin.

His enthusiasm was too much for her so she just nodded.

"You should hang out with us, Shin! You're new here, right? So come with us to Ichiraku," he suggested.

Sakura only backed away with a grimace. "G-gomen, demo your voice is very loud and it hurts my ears," she apologized, but it made the others laugh. Her gaze averted to a girl with brunette hair that was placed into two buns.

"Ha! Even that guy said you're loud!" she boomed into laughter again.

Naruto looked hurt and gazed at Sakura and took her by the shoulders. "I'm not that loud, am I?" he demanded in his painfully loud voice.

"He's even grimacing!" the girl burst out.

The blonde snapped around. "Shut up, Tenten!" he screamed and faced Sakura again only to find that she ran away and disappeared behind the hall. "Aw, he left." He looked over at Sasuke who kept his attention to the tree in the field. He went up to his friend and gave a hand on his shoulder. "You know your roommate's kind of short like girl short."

This made Sasuke turned to frown at the blonde. "Girl short?" he questioned.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Most guys would be our height, but he's like a freakin midget. Nande?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Earlier, Ino said that he looked like a girl."

"No way they'd let a girl to room with a boy," the blonde said and then nudged Sasuke with his elbow. "Who knows what might happen then, eh, Sasuke?"

The raven haired young man only rolled his eyes, pushing his friend away. "Fuck off, Dobe," he muttered and felt someone's gaze on him and looked up. On the third floor, he could see that the window from his room was open and that someone was sitting with his feet dangling from the window. Narrowing his eyes, he realized that it was his roommate, drawing.

"What are you looking at Sasuke-kun?" Ino bounded up and asked, hanging on his arm. When he didn't answer, she looked in the direction he was gazing at. "Oh, it's your roommate. He's pretty shy, isn't he?"

Again Sasuke said nothing, but just kept on staring at the boy. Shin was ripping something and threw it out, letting it scatter in the wind. He noticed the melancholic expression on the boy's face and frowned, wondering why. But knowing that it has nothing to do with him, Sasuke just shook his head. "Come on."

_-Me-_

_12: 10 am…Room 2328…_

Unlocking the door, Sasuke entered the room quietly, trying to be considerate since Shin's already asleep. Dumping himself onto his bed, Sasuke kicked his shoes off, not even bothering to change out of his casual clothes. Today's events were boring as usual. He and Naruto got into their normal fights at Ichiraku while earlier that night he was at Ino's room. But…things didn't go very well between the two of them. They've known each other for three years now and only started to date just three months ago. But Sasuke doesn't really feel anything for her; he just went out with her because one: he was bored; and two: he had thought he should given her a chance. So when he told Ino that he wanted to break up with her, she started to freak out and cry on him. Of course, he was really impassive about it, and didn't do anything to comfort her.

The young man sighed and twisted onto his left side where he saw Shin's back facing him. Another person that seems to bug him. For some reason, he reminded him of the girl he met on the plane. Shin was very shy for a boy, he thought. _'Pretty short, too.' _As he continued to think about this, Shin grunted, bringing Sasuke back to reality. The young man blinked and realized what he was doing and faced the wall instead. _'That's a fucking guy! What the hell am I thinking about a guy looks anyway?' _he thought, groaning to himself. _'I should just go to sleep. Tomorrow's the first day of school and it's going to be long.' _

* * *

**See, I told you it was different. I really had fun writing Sakura; she was more emotional than ever. Also, for those of you who have read, "What It Means To Live," Chapter V was already updated weeks ago. So if you haven't read it, go have fun. **

**Plus, guys, fanfic is pissing me off really bad. I wrote these author's note how many times, but it wouldn't save, so this is on my Word. Are you guys having the same problems, too? Cause really, it's really irritating.**

**Anyways, you know the drill. Please have the common courtesy to review. I love to read your comments and questions on things. It shows me that you're really trying to understand and are really interested. So please be nice and review, thanks.**

**For any questions, concerns, or problems, please review for me or pm me.**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Holly**_


	2. Chapter II: Inconspicuous

Well, I must say how surprise I am at the amount of alerts that's for this story! 22 on the first chapter, that's flipping awesome! Now if we could triple the amount of reviews, I'd be jumping off the walls! LOL! Really, I'm glad that people like this fic! I like writing it! Didn't I tell you it was different? Anyways, let's get on with the chapter, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but do own plot!

* * *

_Chapter II: Inconspicuous _

_By: Winter's Holly_

"_And now here is my secret, a very simple secret; it is only with the heart that one can see rightly, what is essential is __invisible__ to the eye.__Antoine de Saint-Exupery _

_24__th__ of August…10: 02 am…2__nd__ Period…Advanced Placement English…_

The student orientation took all of first period and the beginning of the second with Headmaster Sarutobi greeting the students for the new year and telling them all the rules. But unlike the other schools, the students actually listened, considering Sarutobi is one of the well-known headmasters along with the other headmasters in history. So now that the students were back in class, the same old procedure of roll call of the students, lecture of the class rules and introductory to the class had begun. Most students at this point didn't care since they had to listen to the headmaster speak all morning. Sasuke was among those students. He sat in the left section of the desks in the middle to blend in the sea of students. In his freshman year, when he sat at the top, all the girls and teachers noticed him. So this year, he thought it to be safest to blend. As the professor was lecturing the door knocked quietly, bringing attention to it. The man lifted a dark brow, walking over to open it and reveal Sasuke's roommate.

"And you are?" the professor asked.

Sakura bowed apologetically before answering. "G-gomen, Sensei, demo I was speaking with Sarutobi-sensei," she explained.

The professor nodded with a sigh. "Alright, but your name please?"

The girl blinked with a light blush on her face. "Moroi Shin desu," Sakura told him in a quiet voice.

"Well, Shin, I'm your professor, Iruka," the man introduced. "You must be the new transferee, so why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

Instantaneously, everyone can see her eyes widen in fear and her face turning red as she glanced at the class when her gaze landed on Sasuke. This made it only worse for her since he scared her the most. Sasuke caught her look of fear and frowned. _'What's with him?' _Sasuke wondered as Shin began to introduce himself.

"I-I'm M-Moroi Shin and I just moved from Tsuchi," Sakura said nervously, swallowing the lump in her throat, wishing she was somewhere else now. "I, um, I actually skipped my freshman year; so t-technically, this is my f-first year in high school."

Murmurs went all around the class as one student raised his hand. He had dark brown hair that was all over the place with two red fangs on his cheeks. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba and I was just wondering if you're here by yourself?" he asked loudly, reminding her of Naruto.

Sakura nodded at his question while another hand shot up. This time it was a girl with purple hair and brown eyes. To Sakura, she looked like the type of girl she should be staying away from. "H-hai?"

"Are you a nerd!" the girl yelled, breaking the class into a loud laughter.

Iruka frowned and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Ami, that's enough!" he reprimanded. "Shin, why don't you sit in the seat in front of Sasuke?" he suggested, getting the class to settle down as Sakura moved her way slowly and cautiously up the steps into the fourth row and into the seat by the window.

Before Sakura sat down, she felt Sasuke's piercing gaze on her as she slumped her shoulders. "K-kounichiwa, Uchiha-san," came her small greeting.

The Uchiha only narrowed his obsidian orbs before grunting in return. "Hn."

Sitting down, the young woman pulled out her sketchbook, knowing that the professor was only going to lecture on rules. Taking out her mechanical pencil, she began to quickly sketch the class in front of her idly. This went on for, at least, fifteen minutes until she heard an awed gasp beside her. Turning to her right, a boy with a bowl cut hair-do and thick black brows smiled at her. Instinctively, she backed up a little with a frightened expression.

Seeing this, the young man blinked and smiled wider. "Don't worry; I'm not going to make fun of you," he assured her until his mood became sad. "I know what it feels like to be picked on all the time." Her black head nodded without words. The boy looked up and smiled again at her. "Gomen. I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Rock Lee." He stuck his right hand out which was bandaged with athletes tape.

Tentatively, her small hand came out and took his as he gave their hands a light shake. "S-Shin," she stammered, eyes blinking behind the lens.

As they conversed amiably, Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes at the two, holding back the urge to scoff in mockery at them. While they continued to talk, the young Uchiha moved his gaze out the window as the now orange leaves fell from the branches. Inwardly, he felt like going to sleep out there and not have to worry about anything. This school was so far away from home, he thought. Having to drive all the way to the east coast where the school was located by the ocean. But, at least, there's a small city near by. It wouldn't be that much of a drive. Glancing back at the board, Iruka was still talking about the syllabus for the class. His eyes darted to his roommate once more, a curious thought popping in his head at the same time. Before he had heard that Shin came here by himself all from Tsuchi. That's a bit of a long way just to come to a school like Firelight Hall. But if Shin really did skip his freshman year, Firelight can prove to be easy or hard for him. However, the thing that annoyed him was the way Shin acts.

_'It's as if he doesn't trust anybody…' _he mused until he realized that he was thinking about his roommate again. Clicking his tongue in irritation, Sasuke turned away, intent on staring out the window not Shin. _'Kuso…'_

- _Look_ -

_10: 55 am…Break…_

All the students rushed about in the hallways, trying to get some food that was given in the ten minute break. Break was given only between second and third period for students or faculty who still hasn't any energy or were too busy this morning to get breakfast. So this was a way to help the students get energized until lunch comes around. Sakura was getting passed the students or, at least, was trying to in order to go to her Anatomy and Physiology class until someone pushed her to the floor, dropping all of her books. A circle formed as everyone laughed at her.

"See? Didn't I tell you he was a nerd?" Coming through the crowds was Ami and her large group of friends. "Look at him! So pathetic!" The purple haired girl went and kicked her books, making all of the sheets come out. "This is even his first year in high school! Why don't you guys show him how we greet new students?"

Everyone started getting into it as the students cackled maliciously at her. As her fingers reached to take a worksheet, a foot stepped on it, twisting left and right. Her hazel eyes slowly looked up which almost made it difficult for her to keep the tears in. It was Ami with a smirk on her glossed lips.

"O-onegai, A-Ami-san," she stammered uncontrollably, blinking a couple of times. "D-don't step on m-my w-worksheet or—"

The young woman bent to the frightened girl's level with a sneer on her face. "Or what?" she mocked. "What are you going to do about it? You can't even defend yourself, nerd!" her arm went back to executive a slap until a more dominant voice rang out.

"What's going on?" the voice was calm yet harsh at the same time as the students made way for the group to get through. Sakura thought it was the teachers, so breathe a sigh of relief, but inhaled a sharp gasp when her eyes landed on the person standing before her. It was not the teachers, but Sasuke and his friends. He and his group of friends were known throughout the school; and, though, they considered themselves just normal, everyone either reacted in fear or respect. They didn't really care, but if any one of their friends got hurt, they will find the bastard and beat the shit out of him. That was what their group was—all loyal to one another.

Sakura dropped all of the books she carried petrified. On the other side, she saw her former tormentor bowing down to Sasuke and his friends. _'I-is he going to h-hurt me?'_

Ami bounded up to Sasuke with a smirk, latching onto his arm. "Look, Sasuke-sama! It's that nerd!" she said in a disgustingly sweet voice.

The said young man turned slowly with a cold, blank expression. He glimpsed at the arms on him before looking at her. "Get off me, Watanabe," was all he had to say as the girl snatched her hands away as if he had burned her. Turning back to Sakura, he went up to her before grabbing the front of her shirt. "You…you are _really _getting on my nerves, you lit—"

"Move! Move! All of you! Back to your classes now!" Soon, the hallways became less crowded as Sasuke slowly let of her shirt. When the hall was cleared, a man with silver hair and a face that was covered came running up to them. "Sasuke—" he started until he noticed Sakura on the floor. With a frown, he went up to the boy-disguised girl, grabbing her shoulders. With narrowed eyes, his eyes soon widen in surprise afterwards. "Sa—"

Sakura flew her hand up to the man's mouth before he could say anything. "O-onegai," she begged, her voice shaking.

Not understanding, the man just sighed heavily before helping Sakura pick up her belongings. "All of you into the classroom now," he ordered as the students groaned and went into the room to their left. Before he and Sakura entered, he said lowly into her ear, "I want to talk to you after class."

Her head moved down slowly and stiffly, gulping. "Y-yes, s-sir," she answered.

With all of the students in their seats finally, the professor stood in front of the desk with hands in his pockets. "Now, all of you have probably expected me to lecture about the rules in this class; but…we're actually going to start studying for the test that is going to come in the next week." Complaints broke out quickly. The man cleared his throat, bringing the attention of the students back. "Anyway, let's begin with the human organism, shall we?"

He was going to start until a hand shot up. "Eto, what's your name, Sensei?"

The professor blinked in surprise. "Didn't I tell you?" the students shook their heads. "Well then…" the professor smiled an eerie kind of smile, making his students suspicious. "My name is Hatake Kakashi and welcome to my Anatomy and Physiology class!"

It was then that everyone had a feeling that this professor was going to be tough as hell on them.

"Turn to page three of your text book," Kakashi told them while writing the words 'anatomy' and 'physiology' on the chalkboard. "Someone tell me what anatomy and physiology means without the use of your book." No one raised their hands. "Hmm, so it's going to be like that, huh? Moroi! Tell them."

Sakura didn't even open her book since she was just staring into space, but she did luckily hear his question. Standing up, she answered in a quiet voice, "Anatomy is the study of the body's structure where as physiology is the study of the body's functions, sir."

Kakashi nodded in approval. "Notice how he used terms other than the word itself. That is what all of you will be doing. When you give the definition, do not use the words in the terms. Though, there are some exceptions like the muscular system. Muscle is in the name, however, one can word it as the study of the red tissues in the body that enables movement and other bodily functions," he explained, slowly walking around the classroom. "You must learn all of the prefixes as well—the word, the prefixes, and the synonyms must be known when you are taking the test. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" the class chorused together as Sakura looked about herself in amazement. Her school was well-behaved, but not like this.

When he was by Sasuke, he noticed that the boy wasn't paying attention, so decided to pick on him. "Mr. Uchiha, can you tell me the difference between systemic and regional anatomy, seeing as how all you're doing is staring out the window. I'm sure you can get this; you _were_ one of my top students in Honors Biology last year," Kakashi said all of this with a smile, unfazed by Sasuke's glare.

Standing up lazily with his fists in his pockets, he sighed heavily and responded in a deadpanned voice, "Systemic is in itself self explanatory. As it is named, systemic anatomy studies the body by systems while regional is by area." Turning to Kakashi idly, he said, "Happy?"

The professor nodded with a chuckle. "Just making sure you still got it, Uchiha," he commented before continuing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, supporting his cheek in his left palm. "Whatever," he muttered and when Kakashi moved out of the way, he saw that Shin was looking at him with wide eyes. Apparently, Shin noticed that the Uchiha caught him since he quickly turned away. This made Sasuke shiver a bit as a thought made its way in his head. _'Is that guy…gay?' _He shook his head and continued to listen to Kakashi lecture with interest.

- _Don't _-

_11: 43 am…_

The bell rang, signaling for the students to go to their fourth period classes. As everyone rushed out, Sakura took her time, waiting for them to leave so she can talk to the professor. When there was barely anybody left, she went up to the man and gave him a bow unaware that Sasuke was still here. Kakashi glanced up, causing for Sakura to look back with wide eyes.

_'Uchiha-san is still here…' _she thought, wondering how close she was to revealing herself.

Sasuke lifted a dark brow when he noticed that the two were staring at him. "Nani?" he asked in annoyance, making his way slowly to the bottom.

The older man just rolled his eyes. "Go to class or you'll be late, Uchiha."

"What about him?" the Uchiha countered, gesturing to Sakura.

Kakashi glanced down at her. "Oh him, I have to talk to him. Go on now."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered before departing the class, closing the door.

When all of the footsteps were gone, Kakashi went to sit at his desk with Sakura following him. "You're lucky I have a prep hour, _Sakura_," he emphasized on her name, meaning she was in trouble. "Tell me, why are you dressed as a boy?"

For a while, she couldn't speak, feeling that if she did, she'd break down. Backing up so that she was leaning on the desk, Sakura sighed, finally giving the man a tired smile. "Gomen, Itoko-san (1), demo I really...I just…"

"Did Ojisan and Obasan know of this?" Kakashi asked calmly.

Sakura shook her head 'no.' "But please don't tell them, Cousin. I don't want them to worry," she asked him until he stood up with a frown.

Her cousin shook his head at her. "And you don't think that they would worry now, Sakura?" her head lowered in shame. "Tell me why, Sakura, and maybe I won't tell your parents."

She looked up with hopeful eyes. "W-well, I really wanted to come here because it presents more of a challenge than the one in Tsuchi. And…" she trailed off.

"And?" Kakashi encouraged her as his silver brows lifted in curiosity.

"I didn't want to get picked on this year and was hoping that if I can avoid attention as Haruno Sakura, it wouldn't be as bad," she mumbled sadly. "But that didn't come out as planned."

He scoffed. "You got that right! If I hadn't come, you would have gotten hurt by that Uchiha," he reprimanded. "He's a good kid and all, but if you're near him when he's in a bad mood, Sakura…" Kakashi clicked his tongue, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Just be careful, alright? Now, who's your roommate?"

Sakura flinched when he had asked her this and turned around, praying he didn't see the blush on her face. "Ehehe…eto…" she muttered, lowering her face more when her cousin was right in front of her.

"Sakura…" he warned.

- _See_ -

_3: 30 pm…Library…_

_'School's finally over!' _Sakura thought exhaustedly yet a small smile lingered on her lips. She made a couple of friends today, but still had trouble opening up to them. One girl who was just like her (skipped freshman year) was in her art class fourth period. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata. She had dark blue-violet locks with strange looking eyes that were pale lilac in color. Though, that is not the odd thing about it. Her eyes had no pupils and when asked why, she said it was in her family genes. Hinata told Sakura that if she met her cousin, he would have the same eyes.

Another friend she made was in Honors PreCalculus in fifth period. His name was Nara Shikamaru. Apparently, he had Honors Chemistry with her in first period as well. When she first saw him, she thought he was going to pick on her, too, until he sat next to her. He immediately began to sleep, causing her brows to furrow in confusion.

_"A-Ano…is that okay for you to be s-sleeping?" she whispered so that Asuma-sensei wouldn't catch her._

_The lazy young man moved until his hazel eyes were looking at her idly, shocking her. "You must be Moroi Shin, right?" he inquired._

_Sakura nodded hesitantly. _

_"I'm Nara Shikamaru," he introduced himself with his head still in his arms as he held out a hand for her to shake. When she took it, he continued, "You almost got beat by Uchiha, huh?"_

_"Yes, demo I'm his roommate as well," Sakura muttered unhappily. "I'm scared to go back."_

_Shikamaru muttered something, but Sakura didn't catch it on time. "Well, as long as you don't get him a bad mood, he's not that bad of a guy," he grumbled._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He helps if someone is in trouble simply because he thinks people are stupid for picking on others," the brunette explained, propping his chin into his right palm._

_Her expression became a confused frown. "Isn't he just contradicting himself, then?"_

_Nara glanced from the corner of his eye to her then went back to the board. "Yeah, but he's got a good reason to."_

_"I-if you don't mind my asking, b-but how do you know so much about h-him?"_

_At this point, he gave a low chuckle. "I'm one of his close friends," he confessed, looking at Sakura who gasped, clutching her fist to her chest. "Mendokuse…I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm just telling you, so you don't judge him. But really, the person you'd want to talk to about this would be his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto."_

Once she grabbed the book she wanted, Sakura sat at the farthest table from the door, sighing as she did so. Taking off her glasses, she threw her face into the palms of her hands, feeling much more tired than before. "Demo…it seems as if Nara-san was saying that Uchiha-san was in pain," a mumble escaped her lips of the earlier conversation she had with Nara. She was so out of it, she didn't even notice that another person sat across from her.

"Moroi-san," the student called to her, but she didn't respond. This time he shook her forearm, causing her to slip off her palm.

"A-ah!" she stammered, seeing that it was the young man in her art class, another person she befriended. "S-Sai-san, gomen, I didn't hear you come by."

Sai, to her, look too much like Sasuke, but was, at least, nicer to her than Sasuke was. He gave a low chuckle before opening his sketchbook. "Well, if you haven't been staring into space, maybe you would have," he commented as Sakura blushed, looking at her lap. "What are you reading there?"

"Oh this…just a bit of light reading…" came her little whisper which caused Sai to look at it with a skeptical brow.

"'Light reading'?" he reiterated, staring at the dictionary size book. "I wouldn't call that light reading, Moroi-san."

She tilted her head. "Nande?"

Sai gazed at her for a moment as a smirk played on his lips. He gestured for her to lean closer with his finger. "Do you know…that you look like a girl, Moroi-san?" he asked so quietly that it made his countenance look seductive, causing a deep red blush on her face. Sai instantly blinked when he saw this. "I was just kidding, but you really do look like a girl."

Sakura by then was already choking on her saliva from shock. "I-it's not my f-fault!" she grounded out. "A-are you b-by any chance r-related to U-Uchiha-san?"

"Yes, why?"

The chair knocked back when Sakura stood up in fear, grabbing her glasses, books, and all, then ran out the library. Sai just sat there with wide eyes, surprised that a small person like Shin could run so fast.

Standing up, he chuckled to himself. "You scared another person, Sasuke," he murmured, shaking his head in pity for his cousin.

- _Watch_ -

_3: 48 pm…Sakura running…_

Sakura ran and ran as if her life depended on it. She ran until her legs gave out on her, finding herself in a different place other than the school. Apparently, she ran outside the school gates and now was at the cliff that overlooked the shore. The scenery was overwhelming. The sun herself was nearly by the horizon with the ocean creating tiny waves. The surface of the water reflected the sky, glittering majestically. The warm colors and the cool colors clashed at each other at the horizon, making a beautiful symphony. Sakura immediately forgot why she ran and sat.

The young woman found herself pulling out her pastel pad along with the pastel chalks and pencils. Flipping to a blank page, she decided to do the scenery on a pinkish sheet that almost looked like it had a texture of granite. Taking her cobalt blue pastel chalk, Sakura moved her hand in a swift movement to sketch the basic outline of the ocean before replacing the color with a lighter blue. Sometimes she even switched off from the blue to orange or pink to play with the sky. When she was down sketching, she began to add the details with the pastel pencils, coloring the lighthouse that was on her far left. Seeing that there was a stream of light visible, she took her pale yellow pastel, creating small strokes on the paper, then lightly dabbing it with her pinky. This carried on until it soon grew dark outside.

She had already put her belongings back into the bag, but continued to sit listening to the murmurs of the waves and winds. The stars sparkled with glee like tiny diamonds that were thrown into the sky by the ancients many years ago. And replacing the sun was the moon himself over the horizon, finally shining with all of his might. He beckoned all who were lonely to come sit and watch him, and one would feel at peace. Feeling his light shine on oneself makes one so content with everything, even knowing that the next day might be another pain-filled day. Even for just a night, he makes you feel free.

Closing her eyes, Sakura let the breeze play across her skin like gossamer. She gave a content sigh, reopening her eyes to look at the shore until she spotted someone's silhouette. When the clouds moved and the moon was shining again, her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as she realized that that was Sasuke on the beach. The wind and the light of the moon made him seem much more beautiful and mysterious. His countenance itself was like the dark night around him. His pale skin illuminating in the moon while his dark hair, eyes, and clothes seemed to match the night sky.

Sakura leaned a little bit forward to see his expression. There was none. Sasuke was just staring at the sky enjoying that comfort that night brought like she did. But what she did notice what that his eyes were closed for a long time. _'I…I wonder…what he's thinking about…' _was her innocent thought.

Movement was heard all the way on her very far right. It was Sasuke's friends. All of them—even the ones she met this morning. They were all of his friends. They seemed to be worried about their friend as well as curious. This moment now to her seem so surreal that it made her a bit sad. They truly were friends. All watching one another if the other is hurt.

She sighed, glancing at Sasuke again before retrieving her effects to go back to their dorm room. _'I wonder if I can have friends like that…' _she mused on her way to the glowing building…

* * *

Didn't I say Sasuke was a different kind of character? Now, next chapter I'm going to start it off with Ino. Why? Because she plays a GIANORMOUS part in this story! Alright, let's see, yes, Kakashi is Sakura's cousin. Sai is Sasuke's cousin! Ha! Anyways, here are some words to learn!

(1) Itoko - cousin (Sakura just adds the -san because she is polite)

**IMPORTANT!**

Alright, if you want me to update faster, please triple the amount of reviews please -begs with hands to the sky- If you do, I promise a really long chapter! Really! If you make the reviews more than I expected, then I will double the amount of this chapter (ten pages--make it at least 20). Oh yeah! I'm now starting to illustrate chapter covers for my fics and will post them on deviantart! No, I don't do commissions. I like doing pictures for free. But! I'm more of a traditional artist. Why? Because I forgot how to use my photoshop. And because I like to draw, I'd rather do that. So if you have any requests for me to draw, let me know! I'm doing this because I need something to keep me busy! Also, I'm running out of ideas! LOL! I even posted some of my stuff on deviant art, but it's not really the awesome ones. All of my good stuff in my large sketchbook, but I'm too lazy to readjust the size. I'm even posting my pastel works as well. **SO PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST TO MAKE OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS, PLEASE PUT IT IN THE REVIEW OR PM! IT'S TOTALLY FREE OF CHARGE! **

Okay, now that I've got that done, if you have any questions, concerns, or any problems at all, feel free to contact me on a review. REMEMBER! **WANT A FASTER UPDATE, PLEASE GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS! .!**

_Sincerely,_

_Holly_

Final Word Count: 4, 844


	3. Chapter III: Instinct

_My god...I am so absolutely sorry for taking so long to update. I'm sure you all hate me now for leaving you so long in the dark. I know I said that once I was done with high school that I would start writing, but I've been working and trying to get ready for college! Gomen! Hehehe...I can see the glares you're sending on your screen right now. Trust me, I wanted to update, but I just couldn't find the time and that is also adding the fact that I've been caught up with this awesome series, Lovely Complex. I love it. It's so funny. It reminds me of my friend's life. In fact, it is her life! Haha! _

Anyways, this is dedicated to all of my readers out there! Thanks for being patient and continuing to support this story. Here's the third chapter of Hide and Seek!

Disclaimer: I wish!

_

* * *

_

Chapter III: Instinct

_By: Winter's Holly_

"Trust the instinct to the end, though you can render no reason"-Ralph Waldo Emerson

_3__rd__ of September…Labor Day…10: 13 am…_

A groan erupted underneath the pile of blankets from the bed nearest the door. The alarm has been going for three minutes now until a hand shot out to slam viciously on it. The blankets were thrown off violently as a blonde head of disarray popped out angrily. Ino snapped her head at the drawn curtains, grumbling about the bright light. As she struggled out of bed, her right foot got caught and she ended up falling face first to the floor.

"Godammit!" she growled, yanking the blankets off her until she was free. Sighing, Ino muttered to herself, "Man, after Sasuke-kun broke up with me, I've been such a wreck." Stomping to the bathroom, Ino saw her reflection and soon a pained expression erupted. She bit her lip, trying to keep the sobs from coming out as she clenched her fists tightly.

_'Anata ga…sabishiku omou… (1)' _she thought sadly, unsuccessfully keeping the tears in as the pooled around her eyes. Her light blue eyes wandered across the room where a frame of her and Sasuke stood on her nightstand. _'Sasuke-kun…' _Just the thought of him would now cause her such pain. Ever since they were children, Ino has always been with Sasuke even during _that _time. But since then, Sasuke hardly talks to her now. He grew colder after that incident and avoided all contacts as possible. It was even considered a miracle when he asked her out. Nobody thought that he would talk again much less be with anybody. However, that was only wishful thinking. Ino knew as soon as he asked her out that she was going to be hurt and that Sasuke will never be the same caring guy again. Still, she couldn't help but hope that that was wrong. Sighing, Ino decided to stop moping and tidy up. After ten minutes of freshening up, the blonde went to fix her bed before her roommate, Hinata, freaks out again. Honestly, Ino thought that girl was strange. She was like the girl version of Moroi. However, Hinata seemed a lot braver than Moroi did. When flustered, Hinata strangely would go on a cleaning rampage. Chuckling at roommate's oddness while shaking her head, Ino then headed to the closet and pulled out a plain white T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. It was Labor Day so she didn't feel like dressing up like she normally did. After locking the door, she silently made her way to the courtyard. Her eyes wandered out of the windows lining the hallways, wondering what she would do for the day. She didn't feel like hanging out with Sasuke and the others today.

_'Ugh…Naruto would probably give me a damn headache again,' _she thought with a twitch of her eye. Her hand shot to her temple, rubbing it to ease a headache that was coming due to the thought of Naruto. _'Damn…just thinking of him gives me a freakin headache!' _As she continued her thoughts, Ino failed to realize that she was going to collide with Moroi Shin until it was too late.

"Ah!" Ino cried out as she fell to the ground. Rubbing her bruised butt, she looked up to see Moroi gathering up his papers. Ino immediately went to help, feeling bad. "Ah, gomen. I wasn't looking where I was going," she apologized with a small smile.

"N-no, I'm s-sorry. I-I should have been m-more careful, Y-Yamanaka-san," the young man sincerely apologized back. When the two were done picking up the papers, they stood up as an awkward silence loomed over them.

Feeling she needed to break the tension, Ino started, "Why do you have so many worksheets anyway?"

When asked, Moroi averted his gaze to the floor as a blush covered his cheeks. "T-that is, um, I had nothing to do, so I asked the professors if I can do tomorrow's assignments," he explained shyly.

"Hontou ni?" she asked back amazed. Seeing the embarrassed expression on the boy's face, she chuckled and leaned down to his level. "Nee, you want to hang out with me for the day?"

At this, the young man shot his head up with a faint blush on his pale cheeks. "N-nani?" Moroi stuttered at the sudden offer.

Ino straightened up and glanced at the blue sky casually. "Well, since it is Labor Day and all, why don't you hang out with me? That way you could keep me company," she explained to the shorter boy. "You did say you had nothing to do."

Moroi seemed to ponder on this offer for a long time before sighing heavily and gave a defeated nod. "T-then will you w-wait here so I-I can put this away?" he asked very timidly, gazing at the marble floors as the blush deepened.

Ino smiled brightly. "I'll come with you and help you carry some, okay?" she suggested instead which made the shy lad look at her with wide and innocent eyes until he nodded. Chuckling, she took half of the stack and gave him a smile again. "Lead the way!"

"H-hai, Y-Yamanaka-san," Moroi replied quietly.

The walk to Moroi's room was quiet and awkward. Well, for him anyways. Ino was just excited that someone was going to hang out with her for the day. Stealing a glimpse at the shorter boy beside her, Ino couldn't help but notice how frail and feminine he looked. He looked really beautiful for a boy: long black lashes that seemed to float over his eyes; a soft white complexion that seemed to have no imperfections; and big, innocent hazel eyes. She sighed a little, being a bit envious that a boy was prettier than her. _'He probably got his looks from his mom like Sasuke-kun,' _she though absent-mindedly. A tug on her sleeve pulled the blonde from her reverie.

Blinking a couple of times before she realized where she was, Ino glanced at Moroi curiously. "We're here already?" she asked incredulously. "That was fast!"

"Y-yes well, you were d-daydreaming most of the time," Moroi stated softly as he pushed open the door. "Please set them on the desk by the window. Arigatou."

As she did so, the door to the bathroom opened to reveal a shirtless Sasuke with a small white towel on his head. He didn't notice that she and Moroi were in the room until the boy greeted him hesitantly.

Sasuke looked up upon hearing his name. "Where did you go earlier?" he asked somewhat curious until he spotted the stacks of paper on Moroi's desk. "Iiya."

"A-ano, I bumped into Miss Yamanaka just now…d-dakara, she helped me carry some of the assignments," Moroi explained hopelessly as a nervous smile twitched on his full pink lips (which Ino thought was odd on a boy) and the blush returned on his cheeks.

Ino glanced at her ex, feeling uncomfortable since Sasuke had been staring at her for a while. "H-hey, S-Sasuke-kun," she greeted awkwardly, causing the third wheel Moroi to look curiously between her and the Uchiha.

After a long moment, Moroi spoke reluctantly, "E-eto…s-should I just lea—"

"No!" Ino shouted unexpectedly, startling both men. "Haha, i-it's just…ano…ah! M-Moroi-kun, let's go to that movie or we're going to be late! Yeah, that's it!" The girl let out a stiff laugh, grabbing Moroi's hand and ignoring Sasuke's intense stare when she added the suffix.

"E-eh?" To say the least, Moroi was not prepared for this at all. It seemed like he had bumped into Yamanaka-san at a _very _wrong time. "D-demo, Y-Yamanaka-san, w-wasurenai…_(2)_!"

But Ino didn't seem to him as she continued to drag the boy out into the hall and until they were in the courtyard. When she had finally let go of his wrist, there was already a bruise forming. Again, she took no notice and went to sit on the stone bench while dropping her head into her hands.

"What am I doing?" she whispered harshly to herself.

Hearing this, Moroi looked up with a worry expression. _'I-is she okay?' _he wondered, moving slowly in front of her. Kneeling, he pulled Ino's hands from her face to see. There were tears streaming from her blue eyes and it pulled at his heart. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around the crying girl to sooth her pain. Once in a while, he would whisper comforting words while rocking them back and forth. When Ino had finally calmed into an even breathing, she smiled at the boy gratefully.

"Thank you very much, Moroi-kun," Ino thanked, taking the handkerchief that he offered. "I-I'm sorry for putting you in such an awkward situation."

This made the young man in front of her smile softly. "It's fine, Yamanaka-san. If you need to talk to someone, you can always find me, nee?" he suggested with that gentle smile again.

Seeing how kind he was to her made Ino a little shy. But what made her heart skip was that smile. It didn't matter if he was a nerd; however, now that she had seen his real smile, he looked even more beautiful. Her brows furrowed when the young man lifted his hand to her forehead.

"A-ano, do you have a fever Miss Yamanaka?" he asked with wide eyes. "Your face is red."

That statement caused Ino to snap her head away, hiding her face. "S-sorry! I-it was nothing! Haha! The sun was getting to me, that's all. Nothing to worry about!" she laughed. "Anyways, let's go see a movie, 'kay?"

Even though he was confused, Moroi just smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Both teens stood up and left the school grounds unaware of the fact that Sasuke had been watching the whole time. When they were completely out of sight, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pulled the curtains back. As he leaned against the wall, his onyx eyes wandered over to his roommate's desk. _'Tch…even if that nerd isn't here, he still somehow annoys me,' _Sasuke thought with irritation.

"There's something strange about that boy, huh?" stated the owner of the voice at the door.

The Uchiha moved his eyes and recognized the man. It was Hyuuga Neji. He was a year above Sasuke—a junior—and Hyuuga Hinata's cousin. The young man had long brown hair and the same colored eyes as his younger cousin. His behavior was pretty much like the Uchiha's, however, he was more amiable than Sasuke. Like the rest of the group, Sasuke had known him for a very long time as well. There were times when he and Naruto would get into a fight, so Neji was the only one with a stable mind to keep Sasuke calm.

"Yeah?" Sasuke's black eyes wandered back to the courtyard again. "Well, besides being unusually shy and short, he's okay."

Neji lifted a finely shaped brow at the comment. "You're actually complimenting the guy?" he asked with skepticism. "Now that's a first."

The younger man rolled his eyes. "I said he's okay; that doesn't mean that he isn't strange," he clarified as the upperclassman came up beside him.

"What are you thinking, Sasuke?" Neji asked when he noticed that intense gaze on Sasuke's face. When he saw that face, he knew that Sasuke was going to do something.

It was a while before Sasuke answered though. Finally, he sighed and let his head lean against the wall. "I'm actually not going to do anything," he responded softly.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know, but I'll wait until the time comes."

-_Insight-_

_12: 30…L'Arc-en-Ciel_

"That was fun, Moroi-kun!" Ino laughed, taking a bite out of her cheesecake. After the movie, the two went to the park to talk about what had happened a week ago which was the reason why Ino had broken down. Since Moroi had been to Haruhi before, he decided to bring his friend to the restaurant, L'ArcenCiel. It was the cheapest restaurant yet sold the most delicious desserts.

Moroi smiled at his new friend. "Do you like it here?" he asked politely, placing the small fork down.

Ino blinked twice, confused. "Nani?"

The young man chuckled. "Do you feel better now is what I meant to say. I figured that you'd like this place since you seemed to have a kind of sweet tooth," he explained.

Instantly, her eyes widened as a light pink blush flushed her cheeks. Staring at the desserts on her plate, the blonde took the fork out of her mouth. "You brought me here to cheer me up?" she asked slowly. No one has really done this for her before, so it really surprised her to see that Moroi was such a gentleman.

"D-do you not like it?" Moroi looked worried at Ino's expression.

The blonde shook her head with a small appreciative smile. "Arigatou, Moroi-kun. You really are thoughtful."

"Ah, it was nothing. You seemed so sad that I just wanted to see you happy," Moroi said so casually that it came to a shock to Ino. It made her laugh, though, due to his innocent gaze.

"You're so innocent, Moroi-kun, and very nice. How come you do have a girlfriend?"

At this, his face immediately turned into a tomato. "W-well, t-that is…um, I, uh…" Being unable to say anything, Moroi slumped over and tried to hide his face.

Ino stared at him for a bit before leaning forward to remove his glasses. She didn't know what compelled her to do that, but being around him made her calm and happy compared to when she was with Sasuke. Everything was one-sided in their relationship. However…Moroi was different. Despite the way people treated him, he would still try to help. How kind of him…

"Eto…Yamanaka-san?" Moroi called, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"You know you should just not wear glasses," Ino suggested, leaning back in her seat.

The young man glanced down at his fingers, fiddling with them. "N-nande?"

Glancing from the corner of her eye, Ino chuckled lightly. "You shouldn't be so scared of the world. You're a kind person, I can see it. No matter what people think of you, be strong and strive. And if anyone decides to pick on you, you can call on me to help. I'll be there for you."

After that, it was quiet between them as the background noise of children and teens chatting mixed. Suddenly, Moroi gripped her hand tightly, nodding frivolously. "T-thank you, I-Ino-san," he whispered gently. "Thank you for b-being my f-first friend."

The young woman only patted his head like a sister would do with a little brother. "We could be like siblings, nee? I'll be your big sister, okay?"

He nodded with that same innocent smile again and with that the same blush.

-_Intuition-_

_9:36 pm…_

Sakura stuck her key into the keyhole, twisting it to the right halfway and back until she heard the click. Sighing, she made her way in without noticing the stare that Sasuke was giving her. Before dropping her body onto the bed, the young woman threw off her jacket. As she lied down, her shirt was pushed up a little, allowing a bit of her flawless skin to show. At this point, she was too tired to care and decided to kick off her jeans. Luckily, though, she was already underneath the sheets when she did this. Within minutes, she had already fallen asleep, exhausted with the day's events.

When the sound of ringing was all that was heard, Sasuke stood up slowly, walked over to the sleeping girl's bed, and stared down at her, eyeing her body. His onyx eyes narrowed intensely as the moonlight illuminated her face. As he lowered his body, he placed his left hand beside her head, supporting himself as his right hand grabbed the hem of the blanket. His heart was beating fast. This was a lot more difficult than he'd thought it would be. Even though, it has been a week since Moroi became his roommate, Sasuke had a solid suspicion that there was more to the boy than everyone had originally thought. So he slid the blanket down slowly as not to startle the sleeping girl. The more he pulled it down, the more skin was reveal. But before he even got near to her hips, he stopped. He didn't know if it was because he couldn't do it or because the fact that he somehow knew who she truly was. Whatever it was, it stopped Sasuke from revealing her.

Closing his eyes in frustration, Sasuke covered her back up. He pulled down her shirt as well; so when the next morning, if Naruto barges in again, she would be safe. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sasuke sighed. _'I knew I would see you again…Miss Haruno…'_

* * *

Alright! I know this was a short ass chapter, but, at least it's progressing! FINALLY! Anyways, here are some Japanese lessons (which I will be taking in college along with Chinese! Woot!)

(1) Anata ga...sabishiku omou - I miss you

(2) Wasurenai - I don't remember

Anyways, that's it for that. Again, I am sorry for such a long ass wait. But, you'll get more updates from here on out!

For any questions, concerns, or problems, please leave it in a review. I love to read your response to my stories and it helps get me motivated! Ja!

Sincerely,

Holly


	4. Chapter IV: Innocence

WOO! Wow...this has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written for this story! Anyways, I think I'll just keep working on this fic for now that way it'd be easier to get it done than having to update each story. Anyways, this chapter I definitely had fun writing! This is in Sasuke's perspective. Poor guy has to deal with so much hormones! LOL! Well, have fun reading this!

Disclaimer: I don't freakin own!

* * *

_Chapter IV: Innocence_

_By: Winter's Holly_

"The silence often of pure innocence persuades when speaking fails."-William Shakespeare

-

-

_4__th__ of September…6: 30 am…Room 2328_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke's alarm beeped monotonously in a consecutive rhythm. Instantly at the sound of the clock, his onyx eyes cleared of drowsiness were opened as if he had been awake for a while and was just waiting for the clock to sound. He let it sound five more times before clicking the on/off button. His face was half hidden due to his fluffy pillow as he lied on his stomach staring at the other occupant of this room. His hair was more unruly than usual since he had much more trouble sleeping and ended up rolling in his bed for hours until he fell asleep. The cause was the form of the person he was staring at. However, Sasuke couldn't keep his face composed any longer due to the fact that the girl he was staring at had the most ridiculous sleeping posture he had ever seen in a girl. Closing his eyes instead of his shaking his head, Sasuke pushed the blanket off his body and grabbed his t-shirt that was hanging off the back of his chair. Even coming out straight from his bed, the young man still managed to look so good looking. A sigh escaped his finely shaped lips as he swung the shirt over his shoulders and made his way to the girl's bed.

On closer inspection, his eyes twitched more at her posture while a micro (**uber micro, freakishly tiny, miniscule MICRO, like you could barely SEE IT MICRO**) blush dusted his cheeks. Her left leg was hanging off the side of the bed like limp noodles. So since she wasn't wearing any pants and the blanket was barely doing enough to cover her overly exposed skin, Sasuke saw more of her than he asked. The corner of the blanket was dragged diagonally across her belly and did little to protect her '_long, smooth, creamy and delicious legs which would wrap around my'—_Sasuke snapped his gaze away from her legs. The tiny blush on his face turned into a full, blown-out, huge red explosion on his face. At this point, he found himself at a very compromising situation as he went back to look at her. Maybe if he started slow, his hormones would calm down. He nodded his head in assurance to himself. _'Yeah, take it slow and just…' _His eyes began the trail from her knees which joined in with her thighs and up and up to where her—his eyes skipped over the danger zone and landed on the smooth plain of her stomach. Unconsciously, his fists tightened when he saw the slopes of her breasts which were becoming more and more exposed as her white shirt pushed further upwards. _'No! No! __**No!**__' _he thought panic stricken. Sasuke whirled his body the other way, but her soft snores made him turn back a little reluctantly. Shaking his head, the young man stomped off to the bathroom and slammed the door rather loudly on purpose to wake the girl. Hopefully, when the girl woke, she would realize how much flesh she was showing off. After he locked the door, Sasuke heard a small gasp and some quick shuffling. Sighing in relief, he turned on the faucet to begin his morning routines. Five minutes later, he was finished brushing his teeth and washing his face. His hands gripped the edge of the counter tightly until he could feel his nails scream in protest. The image of her body would not escape his mind. His eyes clenched tightly as if that would block her image. _'No! She's only _fourteen _years old!' _he yelled to himself angrily.

_**'So?' **_his perverted side asked like there was nothing wrong.

_'"So"?!' _Sasuke repeated incredulously.

He felt his inner self gave a blank stare. _**'Did I stutter?'**_

_'So that means she is _two _years younger than us! TWO!' _

His inner Sasuke groaned in annoyance before smirking when a thought came to him. _**'Wouldn't that be good, though? We could be her first and ravish that fine body of hers!'**_

Sasuke shook his head fervently. _'No. She's too innocent,' _he argued, but to no avail.

_**'Innocent is better. Have you ever seen a body like that on a fourteen year old?' **_his perverted inner teased, shaking his head and gave a grin. _**'No fourteen-year-old should have a body like her. Just imagine it: her body underneath ours slick with perspiration, panting and moaning. She'll be begging for us to go faster…deeper…harder and—'**_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

"U-Uchiha-san?" came the small voice outside the door to which Sasuke was thankful for since it distracted him from his naughty thoughts. "Are you d-done?"

He blinked and remembered that he was still in the bathroom. Before unlocking the door, the young man checked himself _thoroughly. _He didn't want a misunderstanding to occur. As soon as he opened the door, in front of him was the young woman, looking as small as ever. "Gomen," he apologized, making his way past her. Once the door closed with a soft click, the Uchiha quickly dressed in his uniform properly. That really confused everyone when he first arrived at Firelight Hall. Considering he's the school top dog (and student), they thought he'd ignore all the rules and be all rebel-like. But Sasuke isn't like that. He may be cold-hearted at times, but he's still a gentleman to say at the very least. The only reason he acts like he does is because he just simply couldn't stand stupidity which brings the other part of confusion: his friendship with Naruto. That boy is dumber than a rock yet he manages to do something that no one in the entire school could do and that is becoming the Uchiha Sasuke's best friend. They, as in the student population, figured that Sasuke was just sparing the kid. But their relationship goes to be as close as brothers of different blood could be. They protected each other through thick and thin no matter how much they argued. However, that's why Sasuke acts the way he does. He basically keeps the school in check as the prefect which people dubbed as the "bully" of the school.

Glancing at his watch which read seven o' clock, Sasuke sighed and looked back at the bathroom. At this time, the young woman would always emerge, looking nervous as usual. On cue, the door opened and out came the girl. Seeing him stare at her, she nodded back politely and grabbed her blazer. She already dressed in the bathroom (confirming Sasuke's suspicions a long time ago).

"Ano, U-Uchiha-san?" she called him in a tiny voice with eyes lowered to the ground. "W-why are you still here?"

Usually, Sasuke would leave already, but seeing as how he knew she was a girl now that would just be rude in his mind. "I can't stay in my own room?" he questioned back with a lifted brow.

The young woman blinked rapidly, holding her hands up in defense. "I-I didn't mean to s-sound r-rude. G-gomenasai, Uchiha-san," she quickly apologized. "I-it's just you always l-leave early." By the time she ended her sentence, silence enveloped the room very quickly.

"Hey."

Sakura looked up hesitantly and saw that her roommate was staring at her intently. "H-hai, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke looked out the window as he spoke. "Do you have time after school?" he asked, glancing at her to see a questioning gaze. "I would like to speak with you about something. So do you?"

She shook her head quickly, afraid that he might get angry if she didn't answer fast enough. Again the silence came and it felt very awkward. More so for Sasuke than for the young woman. The more she fidgets and stays quiet, the more she seems to be like a girl. _'And I'm sure she doesn't want to be found out yet,'_ he mused and took two long strides directly before her. He forced her small hands down with his own as his free hand took her chin, making her look at him. Instantly, a red blush formed on her pale cheeks as her hazel eyes widen in shock. There was so much emotion in them. He could read each feeling that shone in those eyes like a book.

"You need to be more confident if you want people to respect you," Sasuke stated monotonously. "Don't fidget or look down. It'll only let them take advantage of you."

Her eyes lowered in shame, feeling the pain on her shoulders. "Gomen," she whispered, for once not stuttering.

Sasuke frown when he saw the sadness filling those innocent eyes. "Don't look down," he repeated and was satisfied when she snapped her eyes back at him. "You're a boy, aren't you? So start acting like one."

She made a sound in the back of her throat that sounded like a whimper. "D-demo if I start a-acting d-different, I-I'll just be m-made fun of more," Sakura whispered as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. She closed her eyes since Sasuke still held her face up, trying to hold the tears in. Her lips quivered as a sob or two would escape them.

This surprised the Uchiha greatly. Sure, he made girls cry before but that was because they were always bothering him; however this…this was different. A girl in front of him was crying because of a painful memory. How was he to comfort her when he never comforted any girls before? Right then, a tear slid down her cheek, dropping on his hand. Sasuke blinked and before he knew what he was doing, he took off her glasses and cupped her cheek with the hand that held her face.

His eyes soften as soon as he saw those pure eyes of hers. They were so wide with emotion. The blush on her face made her all the more beautiful. "Shh…don't cry," he murmured, wiping her tears with his thumb gently. "I'm sorry."

Sakura looked back at him through blurry and narrowed eyes, trying to understand what was going on. Her head lowered as she took a deep breath. "H-hai," came her quiet little voice. "I-I'll try, Uchiha-san." Taking a tentative step back, she was able to give him a bow in gratitude. The young woman took her glasses back and went to grab her bag, then finally left the room.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, staring at the door for a very long time. A frown marred his handsome face. His stomach was in knots and he was so confused as to why he had done that. Never…never in his life had he been so gentle with a girl. Not even when he was with Ino. With Ino, it was understandable. To him, she was more like a sister instead of a girl he could care for like a lover. It was too awkward. And it wasn't like Sakura was the only one who was fragile. That other girl, Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin was just as shy. Though, she seemed to be more strong than his roommate was. His roommate…_ 'The girl I met on the plane…' _whom he'd never thought he'd meet again was at his school and dressed as a boy no less. But why did she was his thought. It was a school of both genders after all. Sasuke groaned in aggravation. _'Well, maybe I'll find out later when she's ready.' _Glancing back at his watch, it was now seven-thirty. Time for school.

-_Purity_-

_8: 30 am…First Period…P.E._

_-_

_-_

"So Ino, I heard you became friends with that nerd," Ami sneered as she past the blonde who was doing her stretches.

Ino glared in return. "You know, Ami, you shouldn't call people names just because they're different," the young Yamanaka spat at her former friend. "You never know that one day people will start calling you a bitch!"

The purple haired girl shrieked. "What did you say?!" she demanded loudly.

From across the gym, Sasuke and Naruto turned to the direction of the scream and saw that Watanabe was getting into a fight with their friend. Sighing, both men crossed the gym and stood in front of Ino. Naruto just stood looking elsewhere with boredom written across his face where as Sasuke had his hands in the pockets of his gym shorts with a cold, emotionless expression. Briefly rolling his eyes, he glanced back at Ino who just narrowed her eyes at Ami. When he turned back, the said girl was eyeing him like candy, making him twitch.

"What's going on here?" he said, but it sounded more like a command.

Immediately, the "she-devil" latched herself onto the poor boy and pointed to his ex. "That blonde over there called me a bitch, Sasuke-kun!" she wailed in that high-pitched voice of hers as everyone in the gym winced.

Shrugging his arm out of her grasp, Sasuke gave a side glance to the blonde. "Is this true?" his tone was really bored and uncaring of what happens; he just wanted to get this over with.

Ino shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not lying," she stated with a small smirk when she saw Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"See?!" Ami yelled again.

Naruto groaned loudly, not being able to take that girl's loud voice anymore. Stomping his way over to the purple haired girl, he took her arm roughly and dragged her across the gym. Everyone backed out of his way, noticing the fiery look in his gaze. As soon as he reached the storage room, he pushed her inside and quickly closed the double doors, successfully locking her inside. Turning back around, he gave the entire gym a grin and two thumbs up. The students whooped in happiness as Naruto knocked on the metal door, taunting the girl. Her voice was barely audible when she "answered" back.

Snickering, the blonde made his way back to his friends. As the cheering continued, Sasuke glimpsed at his ex idly. "So why'd you call her a bitch for?" he asked impassively.

Blue eyes looked at him for a second before returning to where they had been. "She was making fun of Shin-chan," Ino muttered.

A dark brow lifted at the suffix. "Shin-chan?"

"Well, he's like a girl to me," she explained. "I know he's a boy and all, but he just looks like a girl. Don't you think so?"

Before answering, images of what happened this morning flashed before his eyes and Sasuke had to turn away to hide his very light blush. "Yeah, he does," the young man answered quietly.

A whistle sounded at the far end of the entrance where the two teachers stood with their clipboards. One was Mitarashi Anko and the other was Maito Gai. Anko-sensei was Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino's insane teacher. She gave them the craziest assignments ever to test their endurance and strength. However, the three pitied the students who did have Gai-sensei. Now that man was in need of help. Anko-sensei was insane, but that man was just plain psycho. Whatever Anko did, he made his students do ten times as much. The only good point about this class is that whenever Anko and Gai have classes at the same time, the two also fought, leaving time for the others students to just lounge around.

"Alright you maggots! Get your asses over here now!" the short, violet hair woman screamed and blew on her whistle obnoxiously. "Faster you slow asses!"

The trio slowly made their way over, all with twitching brows. Ino turned to Naruto, grimacing. "I swear that woman is worse than you and you're damn loud!"

"Yeah well, you're lucky you didn't have her lick the blood off your face," he grumbled and twitched when the memory came back.

In response, Ino snickered. "I remember that last year. You should have seen your face," she laughed cruelly. "It was priceless. I still have the picture, by the way."

"Nani?! Sonna! Burn the fuckin thing already!" he screamed, shaking her shoulders.

"Oi! No fuckin swearing in my class!" Anko shouted as sweatdrops were seen on every student.

Beside her, Gai shook his head and struck his fist out to the ceiling with tears streaming down his cheeks. Everyone backed up, recognizing this pose. "Anko-sensei, you shouldn't ruin their youths by yelling at them! How will they find the power of youth within themselves if you keep bringing their spirits down with your cruel words?! YOU'LL DAMAGE THEM FOR LIFE!"

The woman rolled her eyes and smacked her clipboard upside his head. "Shut the hell up! This isn't your class! Go away!"

And thus the yelling contest began.

Naruto stared at his friends for a bit and pointed to the shouting teachers. "Should we just go outside? They're going to be at it for a while," he stated. Suddenly, every boy in the gym, including Sasuke cringed when they heard the female teacher's next line.

"Don't make me shoved this pencil in your hole! And not your asshole either!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto and nodded curtly. "Let's."

The three of them didn't even try to conceal themselves as they exited through the gym doors. Taking a left, they went to the tree behind the gym quietly. It was the same thing last year. If either one of them were in the same class for gym and had either Anko or Gai, they would leave to go to their place. Once the tree was in sight, Ino ran ahead of the boys and dropped to the grass, sighing happily.

"Finally! Those two always give me such a headache," she grumbled, closing her eyes and enjoying the autumn breeze. Sasuke took his usual seat at the base of the tree while Naruto leapt onto the branches.

"Hey, Ino, did you really become friends with Moroi?" Naruto asked curiously, looking down from his branch.

For a moment, she didn't answer. She only gazed at the reds and oranges of the trees. "Yeah," she replied softly.

"Nande?" the Uzumaki questioned with interest. Sasuke turned to look at her, also interested as to why she befriended his roommate.

_'Does she know that Moroi is actually a girl?' _he mused.

"I don't know," Ino admitted, turning her back to them. "He just looked so sad and afraid. I guess I wanted to help him to be more confident, you know? I don't like it when people are sad."

The quietness that fell over the three friends was a comfortable silence. Each reminiscing the time when they first met. They were very young at the time. Their parents were having an outing and they were put in the playroom to keep them occupy. Naruto didn't want to play in the room anymore and noticed when the stoic little Sasuke was leaving the room. When he befriended Sasuke, the Uchiha only gave a small frown before shaking the blonde's hand. It was at that same time when Ino came over to the boys, asking if they wanted to leave. And that's when they started their adventure all over the building. They've been friends since, realizing that their parents were good friends as well.

"You know I think his innocence is really cute, too," Ino said out of nowhere. "I honestly don't know why people would call him a nerd just because he wears glasses. Poor guy is too scared to even defend himself."

"Is that another reason why you became his friend? He's like a little brother to you?" Naruto guessed and for once not being an idiot or jerk.

The girl nodded, turning back to them. "What do you think of Shin-chan, Sasuke-kun?"

Not liking the sudden attention he was getting from the two blondes, he grunted, "I don't know. He's just a roommate."

_**'A really hot roommate!' **_Inner Sasuke added.

Inwardly groaning at the comment, he shoved his perverted side away. Once the annoying voice was gone, Sasuke relaxed against the trunk of the tree. He sighed, though, remembering Ino's comment on Sakura being innocent. _'That Miss Haruno is,' _he thought, recalling her eyes—the ones he first saw on the plane. Glancing at his two friends, maybe he could talk about Sakura with them.

"Demo…he sort of reminded me of this girl I met when I was on the plane from Tsuchi," Sasuke added idly, watching the two's reaction. Of course, this would catch their interest immediately since he hardly ever mentions any girl he'd want to talk about. "She was just as shy as Moroi."

Ino sat up, more interested than ever. "What, what did she look like?" Ino asked quietly.

Sasuke glanced at his ex briefly before answering. And he described her to them in what he truly thought when he first saw her. "She…has soft hair the color of cherry blossoms. And her green eyes…they were so green like spring and clear like water." Sasuke closed his eyes and remembered vividly how she looked to him when he saw her on the plane. She was staring out the window longingly while fidgeting with her fingers. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail and her jade orbs were hiding behind her glasses. To him, he thought she was to be very frail and would break if he'd touch her. Though, that was _after _he found out that she wasn't a fangirl. He ignored her for the first hour—well, more like she ignored him until she fell asleep on his shoulder. He thought about pushing her off, but then decided not to since she hadn't bothered him when he sat beside her. In fact, she hadn't even noticed him until she woke up. The young woman had taken her glasses off, rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes and finally realized that she was leaning against him. She blinked a couple of times, and then let out a wave of apologies as her face turned into a tomato. But that was when he realized how pure she was and all of that was due to her clear eyes. He saw a bit of sadness in them, but there was innocence. So when he found out she was his roommate last night, he was truly surprised yet happy inside. If he hadn't been in denial, Sasuke could say that he did want to see her again. Just not like this when she's hiding her identity.

"Teme? Oi! Teme!" Naruto screamed in his ear and out of reflex, Sasuke lifted his left hand to punch Naruto. "Itai! What the hell was that for?!"

Blinking, Sasuke turned to give him an innocent expression. "What?"

"What? What?! Sasuke just said 'what' to me, Ino!" the blonde young man shouted while pointing rudely to his best friend.

"That _is _strange," the girl muttered.

"What?" Sasuke asked again.

Naruto snapped his gaze back at Sasuke with a feral gaze. Suddenly he grasped the Uchiha's shoulders and shook him like there was no tomorrow. "You were talking and then! Poof! You stopped and went off to a daydream!" he explained, shaking the whole time. "Uchiha Sasuke NEVERS daydream! Who is she?! What's the girl's name?! I want to know what she did to Uchiha Sasuke to make him be like this!"

Ino rolled her eyes and popped her knuckles, then threw a punch to the boy's right cheek. "Would you knock it off? You're giving me a headache!" she reprimanded, a vein pulsating on her temple. Turning to Sasuke, she kneeled in front of him and placed her hand on his forehead with a serious expression. Her blonde brows knitted together. "Odd, you're not feeling very sick, but you're not acting like your usual self either," she muttered and focused her eyes on him. "Did you take any meds?"

Frowning at her and his best friend's behaviors, Sasuke slapped Ino's hand away and stood up abruptly. "I'm fine, geez. I'm normal just like everyone else!" the Uchiha growled, getting annoyed with their antics. Having nothing more to say, he left the two angrily.

-_Unawareness_-

_9: 50…Second Period…Advanced Placement English…_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke dumped himself at his seat in the fifth row lazily, dropping his head into his arms. He was exhausted from running so many laps when he went back into the gym. It was the only thing he could think of to distract himself from the earlier conversation. But now that he was in his English class, that meant listening to Iruka-sensei's boring lectures and having his roommate sitting in front of him. Hearing the setting of textbooks before him, Sasuke lifted his head to see that it was her. She had taken her sketchbook out once more and knew—like Sasuke—that this class was going to be uneventful. Soon the class settled down when Iruka-sensei entered the room. Sasuke watched as the young woman leaned into her left palm and sketch lazily. He gave a small smirk. Well, she wasn't going to listen to the lecture, but she didn't look all that worried. She wouldn't be called a genius for nothing if she couldn't pass her exams.

The young man decided to kill some time by staring and observing those around him. There was one boy in the corner by the door below leaning on his right hand, bobbing back and forth. His eyes seemed droopy as he struggled to keep them open. Sasuke gave him another minute or two before his head would drop onto the desk with a heavy thud. He shook his head and moved on to the next student that caught his attention. Even though this was a very prestigious school, there was always one student who would do something "disturbing." But what he saw made his eyes widen in horror. There in his seat, a student had his hand in his pants and was…pleasuring himself. Sasuke wanted to hurl right then and there, but clenched his jaws tightly and snapped his gaze to the front. Again, typical. A girl was in the second row of the center section, texting away not even looking down. But nothing served to occupy his boredom until he landed on the two students in front of him again. Lee was copying his notes like lightning, stopping occasionally to admire Sakura's art and talk with her. She, in turn, would shy away and continue to draw.

"Who's that, Shin-kun?" Lee asked curiously.

Sasuke, too, was curious and tilted his head a bit and noticed that the young woman had drawn a picture of herself with an older boy in the background and a toddler sitting on her lap.

Before told him, Sakura sighed sadly. While pointing to the older boy, she said, "That's my older brother, Touya-nii"—she then pointed to the toddler—"and that's my baby brother, Izumi. Unfortunately, both had died a long time ago."

"Then is that your sister?" Lee placed his finger on her face. "She looks really sad."

Sakura gave a small chuckle at his speculation. "She is. My sister has been picked on her whole life, not knowing why. Our father has always disliked her for some reason. Whenever she tried to show him how hard she worked, he'd ignore her. Okaasan always says that he's tired is all. He didn't even try to stop her when she decided to move to go to a better school." Her voice quivered a bit, but she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

Lee looked a little confused at this. "Why did she leave if she wanted to make your father proud?"

"Because she was going to show him how wrong he was," the young woman answered softly. "Because after her brothers died, she was going to show him that she can be strong whether he was there to support her or not."

And that was it. Lee asked no more because he knew what it felt like to be looked down upon. Sasuke had frowned for a very long time when he heard her story. He wanted to scoff. He knew more than anyone what it was like to be judged by a father who doesn't give a damn.

Feeling a gaze on her back, the girl turned around. Her eyes bore into him for a moment until she gave him a nod and a smile. Sasuke furrowed his brows for a second. A moment later, he was tearing a piece of paper from his notebook, scribbling quickly onto it before he handed it to her.

Sakura took it with bewilderment. Opening it up, she read the contents inside.

_Meet me in the courtyard after school._

She looked back at him with a frown. Sasuke just returned that expression with a look in his eyes that said "just do it". Unable to come back with anything, all she could do was nod and turn back in her seat. Sasuke leaned back into his seat, letting out a sigh of relief that she accepted. Now all he had to do was to be patient and wait for school to end.

-_Naïveté- _

_3: 30 pm…Courtyard…_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke leaned against the stone arch, finally wearing his clothes casually instead of formally. His blazer was hanging on his messenger bag while he untucked the tails of his shirt; unbuttoned the cuffs, rolling it up to his elbows; loosened his tie; and finally unbuttoned the two buttons right against his neck. Once he had done that, his whole persona changed from prefect to bad boy. Of course, any girl who walked by gushed madly, giggling to themselves.

"Konbanwa, Uchiha-kun," a junior greeted with a smirk.

Sasuke only ignored her and looked at his watch. _'Urgh! It's three thirty-five already! Where the hell is she?!' _he demanded angrily as he turned to look for her only to bump into someone roughly. Quickly, he grabbed the person's arm to prevent them from falling over.

"G-gomen. I-I wasn't l-looking," came the tiny voice and Sasuke looked down to see it was Sakura. Her face was red and she was breathing really heavily.

"You're late," he said promptly.

She snapped up and began her string of apologies to which Sasuke inwardly groaned at. "I-I was s-speaking with K-Kakashi-sensei. I'm s-sorry," she stuttered nervously, staring at the ground.

Sasuke stare at her for a moment and just couldn't for some reason stay angry with her, so he just took her arm and dragged her behind him. Many students were murmuring amongst themselves as he and Sakura passed them. Sakura lowered her head to hide her face while Sasuke, on the other hand, glared at them with his Uchiha death glare. When they were out of the school main grounds, he led them to the other side where the cars were parked in a huge garage. Swiping his ID into the machine, the door opened automatically.

"I didn't k-know the school had a g-garage," Sakura commented behind him, running just to catch up with him.

Hearing her stumble a couple of times, Sasuke slowed down, but still keeping a hand on her wrist. "This is the only part of the school that isn't a hundred years old. There are so many students here that are out of the country, so they had to put the cars somewhere," he explained after making his way to this car. When she was buckled in her seat, Sasuke pulled out of his parking space and out of the garage. The ride to town was quiet. She didn't even question him when they entered a small café. Once they were done ordering and were waiting, Sasuke brought her over to the table by the window. It was always the same place he sat last year. Whenever he wanted to be alone, Sasuke came here and let his mind wander aimlessly. As he sat across from Sakura, he found that in the dimmer light her feminine side seems to illuminate more. She just looked like a little boy with girlish features.

"U-um…what did you w-wanted to t-talk about?" she finally asked, curious out of her mind.

Sasuke straightened, realizing that he was staring at her. He opened his mouth to speak until he heard their orders were done. "Hold on for a second," he told her and went to get the two drinks. When he returned, Sakura was staring out the window with her glasses off. "You can see without your glasses?" Sasuke questioned monotone, placing her drink in front of her.

Taking the cup with a nod of appreciation, she mumbled a quiet "yes."

Between the two of them, it was very silent and awkward. In the café, people came in and out of the double doors which would chime each time as the sounds of dishes clanging against one another would fill in the background. The Uchiha scrutinized the girl boldly, trying to figure out why in the world she would dress as a boy. Leaning into the curve of his tall bar chair, Sasuke sighed, wondering how he should start.

"Why did you come to Firelight Hall?" it was an honest question. There were other schools out there that are much harder, yet she chose this one.

The young woman across from him blinked at the random question. "N-no one's ever a-asked me that before," she mumbled briefly before answering his question. "I came h-here because…because I-I want to be a d-doctor."

_'A doctor? I could see her becoming one…' _Sasuke mused absentmindedly.

"Is it because of what happened to your brothers?" he asked bluntly, noting her wince.

She nodded mutely. Then she gave him a glance underneath her lashes, making her look more innocent. "W-what about you, U-Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke shrugged uncaringly. "I don't know really. I never really thought about it," he answered gruffly. He never liked talking about the future, so whenever asked he would just beat around the bush and change the subject. Under his intense staring, Sasuke almost wanted to smirk when she began to look more nervous and shy. And soon a blush began to creep its way onto her cheeks. "The more you blush, the more you look like a girl," he said randomly just to see how she'd react. His jaw clenched tightly to not grin when her face went redder.

"T-that's not true…is it?" she whispered, glancing at the other occupants.

Sasuke leaned in, his right arm supporting him on the table as a small smirk curled the corner of his lips. "You just went quiet you know," he stated. His cold onyx eyes softened greatly, enjoying her expressions as he teased her. _'She's so innocent. No, I can't do it. I can't confront her,' _Sasuke thought almost quietly to himself and for once his inner self didn't say a word on the matter.

Just when Sasuke was going to lift her chin, a sudden force pushed the young man harshly against the table which he was sure was going to leave a mark due to a certain idiot.

"Sasuke, you bastard! There you are!" Naruto shouted jovially.

Inside Sasuke was boiling due to the interruption.

_**'Dammit, you dumb blonde! Fuckin—damn you, Naruto, you fucktard! ARGH!'**_ And so, inner Sasuke went on an inner rampage, swearing up a storm.

"Geez, Sasuke, what did you do to Shin? You don't mind if I call you Shin, do you?" Naruto demanded in that obnoxiously voice of his that Sakura had to back up a bit, covering her ears.

"U-um, sure, though we hardly k-know each other," she muttered with a frown and suddenly found Naruto more annoying than before.

Sasuke pointed his death glare at the blonde, knowing that he'd feel it. And he was right. Naruto turned around with a lifted brow. "Dobe," Sasuke grounded out. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The young man blinked twice with wide eyes, trying to remember. He snapped his fingers abruptly when it came back to him. "Me and Ino bumped into Neji and his cousin, Hinata-chan! They're going to be here in a minute. I was supposed to save them a spot in line," Naruto explained.

Sasuke and Sakura both stared at him with lifted brows as if saying "aren't you going to go stand in line then?"

"AH! I forgot!" he screamed and ran to jump in line.

Sasuke shook his head at his best friend, feeling embarrassed. "And he has such horrible grammar," he muttered annoyed. "It's supposed to be "Ino and I" not "Me and Ino". Damn moron."

Sakura sighed and nodded in agreement. "H-he's too l-loud," she said with a hint of irritation as she rubbed her temples.

The young man chuckled and smirked. "That he is."

The doors chimed once more as three more people entered the café. Both teens looked back to see the other blonde, Neji and, his cousin. Ino looked around and spotted them. Her eyes widen immediately in happiness when she saw Sakura and made her way to the two.

"Shin-chan, you were with Sasuke-kun the whole time?" she asked, giving a sisterly embrace to the young woman. "Ah! You're so cute! I wish I had a little brother like you! And it seems like you made another friend, huh?" Ino glanced at Sasuke as she said this.

Sakura's face darkened in embarrassment.

Sasuke smirked a little, seeing the happiness in the girl's eyes when Ino mentioned friend. Neji and Hinata came over and the junior introduced himself while Hinata greeted politely to the roommates. As soon as Naruto came back with the orders, it seemed like everyone was enjoying themselves and having fun just hanging around. Sasuke glanced at the girl beside him, watching her smile brightly for the first time as light pink dusted her cheeks. Going back to the scene, he went to smack Naruto for a comment he just heard. Sakura laughed and he, too, couldn't help but smile with her.

-_Obliviousness-_

_12: 10 am…Room 2328…_

_-_

_-_

For the rest of that evening, the six of them had went to Naruto's room where Kiba was on his bed, playing with Akamaru when they came in. The boys were playing loads of different video games and Naruto had taken out his stash of liquor from underneath the bed which began another mess of trouble. Ino had gotten drunk heavily. She started to rant about how her life sucked, waving the bottle around dangerously. Sakura sat next to Sasuke unharmed, though she had taken in a lot of her alcohol herself. This fact shocked Sasuke since he couldn't see her as the drinking type. When she noticed his confused expression, she gave him a sheepish smile and said she and her older brother had drinking contests all the time. Everything was going great until Ino landed in front of Sakura. The young woman looked at Sasuke, asking what she should do. Abruptly, Ino took the girl's face, roughly turning so she could face her. And the unspeakable happened.

_'Poor girl,' _Sasuke thought, glancing at the girl in his arms.

The whole room hushed gawking at the scene. Ino kissed the girl to which Sakura instantly turned red at. She pushed Ino away quickly, and hid behind the stoic Uchiha with a frightened gaze. She stayed there the whole time, cautiously looking over his shoulders every five minutes until she fell asleep. After the party, everyone who was still awake had to drag their roommate back. Sasuke just had to carry his roommate, but poor Hinata was stuck with Ino. She had begged her cousin to help and eventually he gave in due to her puppy dog eyes.

Pulling his keys out from his pocket, Sasuke unlocked the door, pushing it open with his foot. Without turning on the lights, he kicked it to a close gently and made his way over to the girl's bed. As he placed her on the bed, he now had a problem of trying to pry her hands off him. He smiled at this and finally her fingers loosened from his shirt. Sitting on the edge of her bed, he admired her looks from the moonlight as he gently caressed her cheek. His fingers slowly made their way to her chin, his thumb brushing against her lips. They were slightly parted as Sakura snored softly. Without thinking, Sasuke felt himself lower closer and closer until his lips were barely a centimeter from hers. He stared at them for another moment before closing his eyes and tilting his head. Gently like a feather, he kissed her lips, moving just a little before pulling away. He watched as her lips twitched at the sudden sensation before her body turned away from him.

Sighing, he stood up and pulled the covers over her. While taking off his shirt and climbing into bed, Sasuke reprimanded himself for doing what he just did. It was wrong.

_**'Why is it so wrong about liking her?' **_His inner asked with aggravation.

Sasuke stared at the wall. _'One: she's too innocent; two: she's trying to be a boy; and…'_

_**'And?'**_

The young man had a face that held so much sadness that he had to turn and bury his face into his pillow. It was then his inner self understood the turmoil inside of him.

_'And…I'm already engaged to someone else…'_

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? Long right? Unfortunately, there's no lessons for this chapter. It was just simple Japanese anyways.

Soo...since this chapter was freakishly long, can I just ask for at least twenty reviews for it? Please -begs with eyes closed- It's not really much.

Anways, either way review if you have any questions or concerns regarding the chapter or story. And I'll be happy to answer back.

The next chapter will be: Chapter V: Alteration.

Something big's going to happen!

So see you soon!

Sincerely,

Holly

Final Word Count: 7, 286


	5. Chapter V: Alteration

I am so sorry! I would have updated so much sooner, but I moved so I got no internet! I feel so deprived guys! I'm going crazy! So please forgive my mistakes and enjoy the chapter. It isn't editted, so please spare me the grammar lecture. I'll make next chapter longer okay. It's really hard right now since I'll be starting my first year of college really uber soon. Again please be patient. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Pssh! I wish!

* * *

_Chapter V: Alteration_

_By: Winter's Holly_

"_Time, which changes people, does not __alter__ the image we have retained of them__"-Marcel Proust_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Six Months Later…_

_28__th__ of March…Spring Break…Tsuchi…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"W-what?" Sakura asked as she sat on the red cushioned stool in front of her vanity of her room. It was the last half of spring break and she wanted to spend it with her family since they actually had the time. Her mother, Haruno Kasumi, doctor of the same hospital her father works at, was like a little girl whenever it comes to her children. She was like the older version of Sakura, except a little more eccentric. Her hair was a vibrant red shade while her eyes were bright blue like the sky and her skin was a fair, but not as snow white like her daughter's. She was in Sakura's room, playing with her hair, curling it in large curls. The time she found out that she was going to have a girl, Kasumi was so excited because that meant that she could dress her daughter up. She tried it on her eldest son, but he always ran away when he found out what she was going to do. After dressing Sakura up, she would take so many pictures of the girl in each outfit that she made that Sakura's father would feel bad for the girl. Honestly, Sakura was like a doll for the woman.

After placing the curling iron down on the vanity, Kasumi picked up a compact filled with different colors for eye shadows. Glancing down at Sakura for a moment and remembering that she was going to dress in a light blue outfit, she decided that baby blue and white would be good. Turning her daughter's face around, Kasumi took the blender to the white circle, rubbing just a little before applying it on Sakura's eyes near her lashes.

"I asked if you met any boys at Firelight?" her mother repeated as she added the light blue about the white. She blended so that the color was light but still visible when she took the picture. To make it glow and shiny, the older woman dipped her pinky into the cup of water, got rid of the excess, and lightly went over the shadow making it shimmer more.

Here with her mother, Sakura seemed comfortable enough to speak to her without any stuttering; however, whenever her mother decides to change the subject which she is most uncomfortable, her wall builds back up. On cue, she blinked a couple of times before averting her gaze from the mirror. "O-of course, Kaachan. It is a school of both genders," her daughter answered quietly.

Kasumi lifted a red brow at her answer. "Really?" she mumbled, turning Sakura's facing around so she could put the lip gloss on. Her young look alike was silent, finally not complaining as she applied the make-up. Sakura usually did complain when it came to these things simply because it wasn't her. As the older Haruno placed the tube on the table, she couldn't help but squeal inwardly at how cute her daughter looked when she was in thought. The image made her look so innocent!

However, something else was occupying Sakura's mind than her mother. She sighed heavily. Since she had spent the first five days of spring break with her newly found friends, Sakura thought it'd be nice to visit her parents for a while and celebrate her fifteenth birthday today (which is why Kasumi is dressing her up). But as soon as she set foot in the mansion, only her mother greeted her warmly where as her father grunted and left the room. This saddened her immensely seeing as how he had shown no concern for her when she left. When her brothers died five years ago, Sakura had often wondered to herself if her father would have been happier if she died in their place.

_'It would seem to look that way,' _she thought melancholically, letting out another depressed sigh.

This caused worry for the Haruno matriarch. Cupping her child's cheeks, she tilted the girl's face up. "Doushita _(1)_, Sa-chan?" Kasumi asked in a motherly tone, noticing the sadness welling up in her daughter's eyes.

Sakura shook her head out of her mother's grasp. "Nothing, Mother," she whispered dejectedly.

"You know you can't lie to me, Sakura," Kasumi stated sternly, but softened her tone when her daughter cringed. "I could read you like a book, Sa-chan. I'm sure everyone else can, too."

At this, the pink-haired Haruno was mortified. "Y-yo-you mean…"

Her mother nodded dramatically before breaking into a grin. "You're so innocent, Sa-chan, that people take advantage of you so easily. I know that's not something you'd want to hear from your own mother, but it's true," the redhead told her softly. Then she gave a gasp when tears started to water in Sakura's eyes. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry. Don't cry now. You'll ruin your make-up."

Sakura's shiny pink lips trembled. "A-am I that w-weak?" she whispered, feeling herself being torn to pieces.

"Nonsense, Sakura," came the new deeper voice as both women snapped their head at the source. Sakura blinked twice and her face brightened slightly at the sight of her older cousin, Kakashi. The man walked in and sat on the bed, reaching out to place a hand on his little cousin's head. "I think you're very kind and brave, though a little naïve, but you're a good kid."

The young woman sniffed a little before giving her cousin a hug. "Arigatou gouzaimasu, Itoko-san," she said gratefully until she went back to sit on the stool.

"Yes, thank you, Nephew," Kasumi said appreciatively, turning her gaze on her daughter once more. "Now tell me what you were thinking about, Sa-chan."

"I…I was just thinking how F-Father was not all too h-happy to see me," Sakura mumbled, feeling ashamed. "Does he…h-hate me?"

Both adults blanched at this question, not knowing what to say. "That's not true, Sakura. Your father loves you very much," Kasumi assured, looking at her nephew for back up.

"Yeah, Sa-chan. There's no way he'd hate you. He was even worried when you went to Firelight," Kakashi supplied, trying to sound convincing.

But, of course, it didn't work. "If he was, why didn't he just call me? Nande…why didn't Father stop me, then?" there was no way to comfort her now. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks. "He wishes that I was the one who died not Touya-nii or Otoutou-kun!" she cried, furiously wiping her face of her tears and make-up, having enough. "I'll do Father a favor by ceasing to exist," she whispered.

With that, she pushed the two away from her and ran out of the room blindly. _'Anywhere…I want to be anywhere but here!' _she thought frantically, racing down the stairs. As she passed the kitchen, her heart nearly stopped when she heard her father's voice calling out to her. But she didn't. She didn't stop when Kakashi called her. She didn't stop when she bumped into a person when she was out of the house. All she wanted to do was run and get away from that empty place.

-

"Sora-kun! Did you see Sakura!" Kasumi shouted, finally reaching the stairs.

Haruno Sora frowned when he saw his wife's distressed expression. "What happened to her?" he demanded with concern.

Before Kasumi could answer, a knock on the door drew both the Haruno's attention away from each and to the entrance. "Did we come at an inconvenient time?" Uchiha Fugaku asked hesitantly.

"Was that your daughter, Sora-kun?" asked Uchiha Mikoto. "She looks very upset."

The Uchiha thought that since they were in the country, it would be nice to drop and say hello to their friends, the Haruno while dragging their two sons along. They were expecting anything, but a crying pink haired young lady. Especially the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke stood wide eyed when he realized that it was Miss Haruno that he bumped into so roughly. Before he had noticed that it was her, Sasuke had thought it was one of the servants and was going to snap at them. Though as Sakura passed him, he swore that time had slowed down and he saw her face clearly. She was in pain, he knew that much. He had never seen her cry this hard before.

"Was that…Miss Haruno?" he turned to asked his mother who nodded, confirming his guess.

"Yes, why? Do you know her?" Mikoto questioned with a lifted brow as the Haruno parents glanced at him curiously.

Sasuke, rather than answering his mother's question, ignored her and took off quickly after the girl. Everyone was still and quiet with bewilderment. They all had one thought on their minds: _'How does Sasuke know Sakura?'_

Three stories above them, Kakashi had watched the entire scene from the balcony when Sasuke ran after Sakura. He sighed somberly and with some relief that his student was going after his cousin. Maybe he could help her with her problems. His eye moved down to glance at the elder Uchiha brother with a quirked brow. Uchiha Itachi was still staring in the direction in which Sasuke took off in. Kakashi frowned in curiosity. _'Does he know Sakura?'_

Down below, the elder brother finally snapped out of his temporary daze to turn and look at the Haruno parents with a certain frown. "You are Sakura's parents the, are you not?" he asked bluntly, wanting to make sure.

Sora stepped forward with a blank expression. "Yes, we are. How do you and your brother know her?"

The young man narrowed his eyes quite directly at the man's tone. No wonder the girl was so self-conscious around her father. He was so emotionless and intimidating. He must've compared her to her elder brother when he was alive. Itachi spared a glance at his own father. He wanted to scoff. Those two must get along so well. They were so similar in so many ways. Though, as he glanced between the mothers, he can see that Haruno Kasumi was more at fault than his mother. It wasn't because he was taking his mother's side, it's because he can see that Kasumi herself was trying to convince herself that she was happy that her daughter was alive on the outside, but inside she wasn't too sure at all. And from what he remembered what the young girl had told him, her mother always treated her as a doll.

"I met your daughter when you sent her to anger management four years ago," Itachi answered indifferently.

Mikoto's eyes widen in shock. "You sent your daughter to anger management?"

"You shouldn't sound so surprise, Okaa-san," Itachi muttered. "It's to be expected after the deaths of her brothers and the absences of both parents in her life. You did the same to Sasuke after you sent me to rehabilitation. It was necessary of you to do that, but for them"—he pointed his glare at the Haruno—"it was painful for her. All she wanted was her parents, but you sent her away knowing that you wouldn't have to deal with her for a while."

Both Fugaku and Mikoto with wide eyes, hoping that they could deny it; however, they saw the look in their eyes and knew that what their son had said was true.

Kasumi glanced around at everyone, wondering how to break the tension, yet it was very hard to speak out when she was feeling so much shame. "S-so should we go after them?" she tentatively asked.

Itachi sighed and shook his head. As he spoke, he went ahead and invited himself in, "No, knowing Sasuke, he'd probably figure something out. It seems like he's closer to Sakura than we thought."

-_Emendation_-

_Meanwhile…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_…_Sasuke was still following Sakura who now had stopped crying, but was now just running aimlessly. Even though it's been a good five to ten minutes Sasuke never knew until now how fast Sakura was. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder to only see the treetops. _'The mansion is nowhere is sight,' _Sasuke mused before turning his concentration back on the girl.

Soon the trees began to clear and Sasuke heard the sounds of waves crashing against the cliff sides. The sun was sifting through the branches before shining brightly when the trees disappeared. In front of him, he saw the girl slow down into a walking pace finally. Sasuke fell back a little, keeping his distance behind a tree. Looking around he noticed that they were at a cemetery. The scenery would have been more tranquil if not for the forlorn tombstones. The Uchiha kept a good distance between him and the rosette as she made her way to two headstones.

Sakura sighed as soon as she kneeled before her brothers' graves with gritted pained expression. Leaning on her older brother's tombstone, she began to trace the engraving. "Hey Aniki…would you be angry if I went back to the old Sakura?" Sakura asked as her voice barely came above a whisper, sounding strained.

The raven-haired youth dodged closer until he was at a good hearing distance and frowned in concentration on her words.

"You know…to the Sakura who was withdrawn not a crybaby?" she continued, making Sasuke confused. "I hate feeling like this, Big Brother." Her face began to contort in guilt and regret at something. "I'll just go back to be a robot. It was easier acting than let people in. Tabun _(1)…_Maybe Otou-sama will accept me. What do you think, Nii-chan?"

As Sakura continued her one-sided conversation with her brother, Sasuke couldn't help but notice how different she looked with her glasses off. Her face was somber and so much more mature like she had seen more things than the average teenager. Her sighing brought his attention back. Sakura was now leaning her back on the stone, staring blankly at the sky.

"I'm so tired of this, so tiring of letting everyone in," Sakura murmured softly as if she was asleep. "Before I showed my emotions strongly through my art, but you said I had to do more than that. I had to speak. Demo…I can't do that anymore. No one will listen to me anyways. It's easier to give up now before I destroy myself." Green eyes glanced down at the graves idly. A small smile twisted the corner of her lips. "Sorry Brother, but I'll just have to hide my real emotions again and play along. It's what I do."

While Sakura began to stand up, Sasuke quickly ran back into the trees before she noticed him. Though, it seemed like she was catching on as a frown appeared on her face. "Who's there?"

Sasuke stopped instantaneously upon catching her words and held his breath as he hid behind the tree. From his left peripheral, he caught the sight of pink and moved slowly to the other side. The girl ceased her movement and tilted her head slightly to the right as if listening for a different sound. After a moment or two, she finally shook it off and disappeared through the bushes and trees. When the young man was sure that she was gone, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, I thought she was going to find me," he said to himself.

"And so I did," the voice said from behind him, making him jump.

Sasuke whirled around to see the shorter girl in front of him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the Uchiha turned to avoid her piercing green orbs. "Haruno-san, gomen," he apologized quietly, taking the chance to peek at her from the corner of his eye.

One thing was for certain. Sakura was very confused as to why the Uchiha she met on the plane was here before her. "What are you doing here?" she asked immediately with an alarmed frown. That's to be expected. She was with him a couple of days ago when she decided to visit her parents. Then a thought occurred to her. _'Ah! Shin said he was visiting his parents and sister! And now he's nowhere in sight!' _Sakura thought to herself panic-stricken. _'Shimatta…lie! Yes, I have to lie!'_

Quickly bowing her head down so that the taller boy wouldn't see her blushing face, she began in a small voice, "I-If you're looking for O-Onii-chan. H-he's not here."

For a moment, no one said anything. It was very awkward and Sakura felt like she was going to die of embarrassment if the Uchiha didn't get her statement. Sasuke, on the other hand, was wondering what she was talking about until it finally clicked in his head.

Even though, this must be hard for her, he'd thought he should have a little fun teasing her. "Sou ka, where is he? He did say I should come over and visit, yet he's not even here," Sasuke said calmly while inwardly smirking at her wide eyes.

"R-r-r-really? Well, he lied. My brother is not visiting the family," she stated with a strained smile. And for some odd reason, she got the feeling that he was just annoying her. "He tends to lie about where he is going."

A dark brow lifted at this. "You know, I think your brother was wrong about you."

Her most intelligent response to this was, "Wha?"

A chuckle escaped his lips. Placing a hand on her waist, Sasuke brought her closer. "You're not as shy as he said you to be," he murmured in her ear.

A sigh was heard heavily coming from the girl. Sakura stood still, only looking at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. "Yes well, I guess he didn't tell you that I don't like touching either." Her voice was tight and hard as she pushed him away and ran back to the mansion, leaving Sasuke behind and confused.

-_Change_-

_Haruno Mansion…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Tiredly Sakura made her way in the estate, ignoring the stares of the adults as she past them to get to the spiraling staircase. However, she didn't get very far when Kasumi came up to her, placing her hands on her shoulders. Sighing, Sakura only glanced at her mother, waiting.

Kasumi saw immediately that Sakura was no longer the same girl she was half an hour ago. Her face constricted at the pain of this realization. "S-Sa-chan…you're not going to talk anymore…are you?" she whispered, cupping her daughter's cheeks.

The green eyes only averted her own pleading eyes.

Seeing this, Kasumi let out a shaky breath. "Then I am sorry for all the pain that we've caused you, Sakura. But know that we will always love you," Kasumi told her pink-haired daughter who simply ignored her.

"Is that all?" Sakura questioned, but sighed when she saw her mother's wide gaze. "I'll only speak when it's necessary. Good day." With that, she shrugged the older woman's hands off before ascending the stairs nonchalantly.

Itachi who had watched the whole scene went after Sakura. He didn't pay attention to the adults' stares and just continued to follow the pink-haired girl to her room. After many twists and turns, he finally found her room with her sitting at her window seat. It was like four years ago when they first met. He found her always sitting by a window, gazing at the sky longing. Quietly, Itachi let himself in and went to sit by her feet. He waited until she was ready to talk to him and it always took at least fifteen minutes for her to finally do so.

Finally, the young Haruno let out a heavy sigh and glanced at him. "Itachi-san, how are you?" she asked politely.

The man shrugged. "Still the same, but you seemed to revert back to your old self," he noted casually, watching her reaction. "It didn't work, did it?"

Sakura shook her head. "I tried; but no matter what I do, it never does work. I can't open up to anyone," she whispered with frustration.

"Sasuke helped, didn't he?" Itachi asked. "I told you, you would get along with him."

"That you said, but it's very hard. Even though, I'm trying to put more emotions in, it always end up with me hurting myself," Sakura stated while frowning. "I even know that he knows that I'm a girl. I know he is two years older than me and I know..."—her voice cracked a little—"I know that he is always watching over me when I'm sleeping to make sure I'm not alone, but…I can't do it anymore, Itachi-san."

Itachi furrowed his brows deeply. "What do you mean?"

"You remember the talk we had just before you left, right?" Itachi nodded. "Well, I said I was going to dress as a boy, but act more emotional, right? But I can't. For some reason, I can't find myself opening up anymore. The more your brother helps me, the more I feel pain."

Itachi was still confused and grabbed Sakura's shoulders, forcing her to face him. "What do you mean, Sakura?" he repeated himself, his frown deepening when he saw her sad smile.

"I'm going to hurt Sasuke-san. I'm going to hurt him so bad that he will hate me," she whispered, closing her eyes. "If he gets more involved with me, it will only hurt him so much more than what I'm doing now."

"But doesn't that make you happy? That Sasuke understands you? He's been through the same things you have, Sakura," Itachi said, his voice rising little by little. "Don't you think this is his choice to make whether or not he wants to be with you?"

Sakura scoffed. "It wasn't his choice, though. Your parents told him he was engaged, but he didn't know it was with me, did he?" she questioned bluntly. So when Itachi stayed silent, she knew she was right. "I'm going to break the engagement, and when school ends, I'm going to move to Konoha."

"You're only fifteen, Sakura."

"It's not like I haven't been living by myself before," she said offhandedly.

The older Uchiha groaned and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "So…you're going to let Sasuke go? I know I said that you could help each other, but to do this? Do you want Sasuke to hate you forever?"

The pink-haired girl sighed again. "Because of the way you said that, does this mean that Sasuke-san talk to you about me a lot, then? If he does, then it's all the more reason why I should leave him. There are secrets that I don't want him to find out."

"Well, I hope in the end that everything will work out for you when you do everything that you needed to," Itachi said tiredly, not even trying to convince her anymore. "You're too stubborn just like my brother."

Sakura chuckled. "At least, we have that in common," she commented.

Itachi laughed too. "Just imagine what Sasuke would do if he found out that he was engaged to you and that you're planning to break it. I think he would be determined and keep going after you despite the broken engagement."

The young woman paled at this and blushed a second later. "I-I really doubt he would do that," she disagreed with a wave of her hand and a nervous laugh. "He wouldn't want to marry a 'shy and fidgety' girl like me."

"You? Shy and fidgety? That's so funny, Sakura. You're shy to a point; and as for the fidgety part, that's not true," Itachi countered. "You are like the ocean—you can be as calm as the gentle waves; however, when someone angers you, those calm waves turn into a deadly calm before causing destruction. That is what you are."

Sakura didn't say anything. She couldn't because she knew it was true. She only tolerated things to a point until they make her angry. "I guess I can't argue there. I bet your brother is way worse than me though. Sasuke-san looks like a volcano ready to burst," Sakura commented idly. "Thank you, Itachi-san."

"For what?"

"For being there," Sakura answered with a smile to which Itachi returned.

"Hey, I promised your brother, didn't I?" he joked, ruffling her hair.

While the two conversed, outside Sakura's door was Sasuke who heard the entire conversation with shock. Taking a moment to collect himself, Sasuke began his walk down the steps stoically.

-_Tamper_-

_Later that night at 10: 30 P.M. …_

_-_

_-_

_-_

The Haruno were gathered in the kitchen to talk about Sakura's behavior that afternoon. Sora looked over his wife and daughter carefully, wondering what was going on. It seemed to him that his daughter turned back into the quiet, withdrawn child she was four years ago. While Kasumi paced around nervously, Sakura was leaning against the bar with closed eyes.

"Are you really intending to break the engagement?" Kasumi demanded, her hands out as if expecting something to pop out. "Sakura, look at me, dammit!"

Annoyed, the young woman glared at her mother. "I downright absolutely refuse to marry someone who was also forced against his will! We live in a modern age, Mother, and for god's sake! Sasuke-san and I are still kids! We're not ready for marriage yet!"

Of course, Kasumi didn't hear a word of what Sakura said. Sora didn't say anything at all. Inwardly, he was with Sakura even though he didn't express it. "You'll be when you turn eighteen! You don't even know what you want yet!"

"Which is exactly why I fuckin refused to get married just because you say so!" Sakura was now standing straight with clenched fists at her sides. "It's also why Onii-chan left in the first place! You _always _try to take over our lives!"

"That's not true, Sakura!" Kasumi argued back. "I only want what's best for you!"

At this point, Sakura was walking to the doors that lead out to the patio. "Then let me do what I want! I'll run my own life, damn it! Stop fuckin interfering!"

The two Haruno followed their daughter outside where the Uchiha can actually see the fight from their windows. "You're too young to know what you want! How do you even know that you won't like being married to Sasuke!"

"Because I'm not a freakin psychopath like you," Sakura grounded out and tightened her fists more to keep from punching something.

Fed up, the Haruno matriarch began threatening her daughter to which Sora kept her from doing. "So help me, Sakura, if you don't do as I tell you I'll—"

"You'll what? Huh?" the young Haruno challenged stepping forward as her mother stepped back. Her face turned furious. "Are you going to kick me out like you did Nii-san? Well, you know what, I don't even want to live here anymore. I could always live with Father's silent treatment to me, but you—you are so damn annoying!" she shouted and finally turned to attack the nearby vase on the pillar. "I can't do anything without you telling me what to do!"

Sora couldn't take it anymore and saw Kasumi lifting her hand to strike at his daughter and went to stop her. He stood in front of her and quickly took his wife's wrist. "Do not ever hit our daughter, Kasumi," he warned. "You have to stop doing this. She's old enough to know what she wants. Now let her live her life."

Sakura, on the other hand, was shocked. Her father, the man who has always never noticed her, was defending her. "O-Otou-san?" she trembled.

Upon hearing his daughter's voice, Sora turned with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for being so distant. I thought it'd be easier for you if I kept you to yourself," he apologized. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest, alright? I'll speak with your mother."

The young woman couldn't do anything but nodded dumbly. _'This so odd…' _she thought to herself and began to move towards the doors when her father's voice stopped her.

"Sakura, happy birthday," he greeted, once again surprising her. And again she nodded, but this time she gave a smile of gratitude in return. Sakura quickly ran into the house and up the stairs and into her room, slamming it shut as she did so. Trudging to her vanity, Sakura slumped into her stool, dropping her head on the wood at the same time harshly. Everything seemed so reverse to her. _'Was Mother always like this? What about Father? I don't ever remember him being this protective of me?' _The events that happened today confused her more than ever. So when her father said he was letting her keep to herself, did he mean he was helping her be independent of her mother?

The young woman let out a frustrated groan as she ran her hands down her face. Sitting up, Sakura turned on the lamp and dug through the drawers of the vanity until she found what she wanted. Looking at the scissors in her hand hesitantly, Sakura placed them down and then went to her door, opening it quietly. Since the Uchiha were staying for the night, she knew the room that Itachi was staying in and quickly went to it. As she landed in the second floor, she tiptoed down the hall until she found the room he was in and knocked on the door softly.

The door opened to reveal a very awake Itachi. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a frown.

"I need you to help me with something," Sakura answered quietly.

A dark brow lifted. "And that is?"

All Sakura had to do what gesture to her hair and the older Uchiha immediately understood. "I have the scissors in my room," she quickly added before he could reject.

"Alright, let's go. We'll do it quickly," Itachi stated. "I'm getting tired."

Five minutes later, they were in her room in her bathroom. The bathroom was fairly large so it gave Itachi the space he needed to move around. As Sakura sat in the chair, Itachi wrapped her in the black cloth to protect her clothes.

"How do you want it?" Itachi asked idly, putting the weight on his left leg.

A smile appeared on her lips. "Do you remember what my hair looked like when we first met?" his eyes widen. "Can you do it?"

Itachi nodded and began to work on her hair right away. "Why are you cutting it though?"

"I'm bringing the old Sakura back. Plus, I don't like long hair. It's too annoying when I need to get something done," she responded.

-

Forty-five minutes later, Itachi was finally done. Sakura's hair was now thinly layered until the end was in the middle of her shoulder blades. Her bangs now covered her face, being swept to the left. The style of her hair was like a staircase—going from short to long. Itachi had taken the scissors with sharp teeth to thin out her hair so that it would be lighter and easy to move around with. When he was done, he bid her a good night, closing the door as he left.

Sakura stood slowly from her chair and went to the mirror and held in the gasp when she saw her reflection. It was like she was looking at her eleven-year-old self. The shorter hair made her look younger yet gave her a mature image. With shaking hands, Sakura touched her short locks as memories of the past filled her mind. Soon after her brothers had passed on, the other children had bullied her more and more even to the point of cutting her hair. It was then that she decided to not hold back anymore and pay them back for what they did.

_'I go from being the shy, scared Sakura to my old and hating self,' _Sakura sighed. _'Funny how things can change within the course of one day.'_

* * *

I know! I know! I know! I suck! But this is how much I can get from it! Things are going to happen a lot in the next chapter trust me! I need things to speed up for me! After I get the hiding thing away, you know, when Sakura talks to Sasuke, subtly telling him who she is, another round of Hide and Seek begins! YAY!

(1) tabun - maybe

Again, I'm sorry for the lame chapter. But at least you know Itachi and Sakura met while at anger management/rehabilitation. It was in the same building. Yeah, their history will be explained more in detail later. I'm hoping to get the two into college. It's easier for me to do it in that view. And that is where it'll stay at their college years.

Anyways, please review if you have any questions, concerns, or problems.

Sincerely,

Holly

Final Word Count: 5, 792 Words


	6. Chapter VI: Again

Woot! I have finished another long ass chapter! A FOUR YEAR skip by the way! Yeah whatever. I don't care if you want to kill me now. Kill me later AFTER you read the chapter! This was a lot easier to write since they're older. ARGH! Life's too hard right now, so I'm trying to write a lot more to take away some lovely stress! Anyways, hopefully you will enjoy this chapter! Sorry for all the grammar mistakes! THIS IS UNEDITTED DUE TO LAZINESS!

Disclaimer: HA! I FREAKIN WISH!

* * *

_-o0o-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_End of the year_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Graduation for the seniors _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_The last time I will see my friends_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_The students were gathered in the auditorium where the graduation ceremony was to be held. Honestly, you can't call this an auditorium. It is too grand and big to be called as such. It looked like a grand theatre what with its many rows of seats and red curtains and balcony seats. The students were seated in the front of each section by order of years starting with the seniors. So I was nearly in the center being a sophomore and all. The rest of the remaining months were fun and I did break off the engagement; however, because Sasuke-san never knew it was me, Mikoto-san just told him that he didn't need to worry about it anymore which made it easier for me to avoid him. Though, it was quiet difficult when we shared the same room. Even though he was nicer to me, I felt I had to avoid him because it just felt too awkward to be around him. I knew that he was seeing past my guise to the girl he saw at Tsuchi. I saw the question in his eyes each time we were in the room. It was so irritating. But at night…we just left things untouched and laid in each others' arms._

_Finally the ceremony ended and the families began their search for the special graduate. I, on the other hand, began heading towards the door. As soon as I was out, I headed towards the beach nearby quickly, hoping that no one would catch me. But, I was sure that my roommate would catch me and follow me out. I was right. I heard the doors open after me and then I took off and book it to the trees. Again, the footsteps ran after me until we were nearly sliding down the hill to get to the sandy beach. Right as my foot hit sand, I quickly ran behind a large black beach boulder, holding my breath. Peeking slightly on the other side, I saw him searching for me. He swiftly glanced left to right twice before disappearing from my view. _

_I frowned and moved a little out of my hiding place to see where he went until I felt myself being pulled and slammed against the boulder. My frown deepened. I found myself in a very difficult position. His arms were on either side of my head while his face was way too close for comfort. The heat in my cheeks increased at the proximity._

_"What are you doing?" I whispered, inwardly reprimanding myself for feeling so nervous._

_He only looked at me intensely, his breath fanning on my face. The next thing I knew was that I was in his arms, pressed flush against his chest with my own arms trapped to the side. His right hand cupped the back of my head, tilting it back so that he could look into my eyes. It scared me…the look he gave me. It was too piercing. I was sure my heart was going to break my ribs anytime soon because of him. And then time stopped._

_Uchiha Sasuke was kissing me._

_At first, I was too shock to do anything. However as soon as rational thought came back to me, I immediately pushed him away and ran until he disappeared…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_But if I had known…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_If I had known that was going to be the last…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_If…if _only_ I knew it was the last time he'd remember…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_I…I…I! _

_-_

_-_

…_I would have kissed him back…just so he could remember me…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

…_.When we would meet again…four years later…_

-

-

-

_Chapter VI: Again_

-

-

-

"This moment deserves your full attention for it will not pass your way again."

-

-

-

_29__th__ of August…Fire Dorm…Room 237…_

_-_

_-_

Four years had passed slowly without incident ever since Sakura left Haruhi to go to Konoha. For the last two years of high school, the young Haruno stayed with her godmother, Tsunade. After she graduated, Sakura decided to attend the private college in the city, Konoha Private University where she stayed in the dorms for the first year and now her second year as a sophomore. She actually could have gotten an apartment, but decided that it would be too much of a hassle to take the subway and bus. When she moved to Konoha four years ago to continue her studies at a different high school, everything was so much more different in a public school. The people were rowdier which made it difficult to concentrate. When she was dressed in her normal clothes, Sakura felt somewhat odd. She was so used to the uniforms that she didn't think that she could go to school without some decent and etiquette dress code. The students here had many more cliques than she had ever seen in a school. And of course, the usual came back once she took up her old habits: boys came hording around her. Sakura tolerated it a bit in her junior year; however, when the last year came around, her patience snapped and she decided to graduate earlier than usual and went abroad for a year. During her travels, the young woman went to Tsuki to study how the cultures there blended together. It was okay and all, but the people there was worse. Some of the girls she seen wore the most revealing outfits that it nearly blinded her. It made her wonder before if these people had any dignity left. After a year of travel, Sakura returned to Hi no Kuni to begin her first year of college.

Now in her second year, it was a Monday morning and she didn't have any classes yet until ten-thirty. Waking up at six o' clock was not how she wanted to start her morning. Sakura had four hours to kill, but she couldn't go back to sleep. Just this last Saturday, she ran into her friend—well, Shin's friend—Yamanaka Ino in the Hikaru District, a district famous for its shopping departments. They got along fine until Ino brought of Shin. The blonde kept on asking where her 'brother' went after the graduation four years ago and how he's been. But what she wanted to know the most was if she can see him again. When Sakura asked why, Ino responded with a smile and said that she had developed some feelings for the boy. And it was then that Sakura had to excuse her for some 'errand' that she had to run. Once the blonde was out of sight, the pink-haired eighteen-year-old took off quickly back to her dorm. Oh, but didn't happen as fast as she had hoped. That day, she ran into everyone whom she once called friends: Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Chouji, Lee, Sai, Kiba, Shino, and even her teachers. She met everyone again, all except for one…Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura groaned and rolled until her face was smashed into her fluffy white pillow, remembering who she ran into yesterday at the Hinode District—which meant 'sunrise'—and the district was too famous for its nightlife. Party to sunrise.

-

_Yesterday…11: 45 P.M. …Night Shimmer…_

_-_

_-_

_Sakura was roaming the streets in a dark green cropped hoodie with a sap green cami that went only above her midriff; a black cropped cargo pants; and a pair of black canvas sneakers. On her wrists were black and red striped sweatbands while her make-up only consisted of only light eye-liner and lip gloss. She knew she should be returning home already, but she wasn't tired yet. Believe or not, but this cherry blossom has been to a lot of clubs since she moved from Haruhi. Night Shimmer was one of the craziest dance clubs, but Sakura had never been inside it, not wanting some incident to happen. However, this night happened to be the night where she wanted to just dance and not care about the world. Of course, she got in easily because this club happened to be owned by her own cousin, Kakashi. She rolled her eyes at this fact. _'Go figure…'

_Letting herself in easily, Sakura began to make her way through the club by pushing body after body until she reached the back room. The people who helped manage the place gave her a confused expression before turning back to their work, murmuring amongst themselves. Tea green eyes quickly scanned over the area until she recognized the spiky silver-haired head in the back of the room. Walking over and standing beside her cousin, Sakura casually leaned on the desk he was working on until he noticed her. When he did, the man nearly jumped out of his seat to see his cousin._

_"S-Sakura? What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked in a slightly cracked voice due to the shock. "Aren't you still eighteen?"_

_The young woman shrugged uncaringly. "Are you going to kick your little cousin out?" she asked stoically, watching for his reaction._

_Kakashi sighed and leaned back into his seat. "It's been four years Sakura. How have you been?"_

_Again she shook her shoulders, frowning at the couple who was making out in front of the see-through mirror. "My old habits kicked in faster than I thought," she said softly, keeping her blank face. "School was okay. College—I like better. There aren't any stupid people."_

_"Sou ka…how's Tsunade?" Kakashi asked instead, seeing how reluctant she was with her own life._

_"Shishou is doing fine," came her short and simple answer._

_The older man sighed, knowing that she wouldn't like this. "Sasuke got into an accident a year after you left, Sakura," he suddenly informed her, catching her off guard. _

_The Haruno instantly straightened her pose, snapped her gaze at her cousin with wide eyes, and opened her mouth slightly. "D-dou yatte (1)?" She suddenly felt heavy with this fact. So before she let Kakashi explain, the young woman ran out and was thrust into the sea of dancers. The music was booming loudly and it felt as the walls were shaking. With the flashing lights, Sakura started to feel a headache coming and quickened her pace to the door. As soon as she exited the club, the teen turned to her right where she instantly ran into Uchiha Itachi._

_"Itachi-san, gomen," the young woman apologized with a polite bow._

_Itachi, now twenty-seven years of age, smiled upon seeing the familiar head of pink and took his hand to ruffle her hair. "Hey Sakura! How've you been?" he asked in a brotherly tone, but noticed the rosette's sudden change of mood. "What's wrong?"_

_Strangely Sakura wanted to just turn back into the girl she was when she was with Sasuke, but that was too impossible. It would only end up with her running away again and hide. "Um…is…is Uchiha-san okay?" she asked tentatively._

_"Oh, about that Sakura—" Itachi was cut off when he heard his name being called. Instead of continuing what he was about to say, he sighed and leaned down by her ear so only she could hear him. "You'll see him soon, but…take my advice, Sakura, and stay away from him. You'll only get hurt."_

_"Nani?" _

_However by the time she looked up, the older Uchiha was gone._

_-_

_Present…_

_-_

_-_

_'No! I have to stop thinking about this!' _Sakura reprimanded herself as she dug her face deeper into the pillow. Though, she was fighting with herself, Sakura couldn't help but tightened the grip on her pillow, wondering if Sasuke was okay. Her pink brows lowered at this thought instantaneously. She blamed Kakashi for this. Her life was going just fine until her cousin mentioned his name!

"Ugh…but it was also my fault for even going to his stupid ass club," the pink haired woman groaned and rolled onto her back, kicking off the blanket to have her only-shirt clad self be revealed. Goosebumps raced over her body right when the cool air hit her pale flesh. As usual, the girl left two buttons undone, and since it was her pajama shirt, the gap was pretty visible. Turning her head to the left where her clock stood on the nightstand, she read the time: _'Only six forty-five?! Argh!' _Springing up into a sitting position, her narrowed large green eyes glared out the window to see the sun barely rising on the other side of the city. _'I should go for a run and kill some time,' _she thought as she got up from her bed and went to her dress to get some jogging clothes. Once she pulled out her sports bra and shorts, the Haruno closed the door of her bathroom to perform her morning dailies.

-

After the door shut gently behind her, Sakura moved to run on the sidewalk in a leisurely pace. Once her fifteen minutes of warming up was good enough, her feet started to move faster and faster while her breathing remained even. She found out that doing this had helped her release everything on her mind, set her body at ease as she just enjoyed the morning crisp atmosphere and watched every creature come to life for the new day. It was truly refreshing. As the sunlight touches the trees, the birds flutter their wings and squirrels come out of the hollows of the trees and the leaves themselves shake the dew off, the branches spreading majestically. Her route always consisted of her rounding the college before moving onto the city's empty streets before heading over to the local park several blocks away. From there, she would do at least five laps at the greenbelt.

Sakura nodded to another runner coming her way who gave her a smile just a moment earlier. Looking ahead, her eyes saw the familiar weather-worn brown bench she always sat at and ordered her legs to move faster until she was able to slow when she was a few inches away. Sitting down, the young woman took a long deep breath, feeling her lungs tightly before exhaling—the steam being visible. Slouching into the bench, her arms were slung along the back of the bench while she stared blankly at the sky.

"I wonder why it is so easy like this?" she wondered to herself. The expression on her face was no longer at peace. There was a confusion written all over those eyes. Confusion that seemed to linger for such a long time that it would overwhelm her. "Why is it so easy to hide? Yet… so damn hard at the same time?"

A giggle caught her attention.

Sakura gave a sidelong glance idly to her right and saw a little girl with her father walking the dog. The child looked to be three years old. The innocence radiating off of her drew the young woman in as she watched the father took his daughter in his arms, twirling her in a circle. Her eyes became half-lidded with her own memory of her father being like that with her.

_'But that was before the accident…' _her mind countered.

When enough time had passed, a soft sigh left her pink lips while she slowly stood up, stretching her tight muscles. Before she took off again, Sakura gave the father and daughter once last glance. In an hour, Sakura was near the college again. The city was much livelier than it was three hours ago. A café called Café Hana was located on a corner on the block right next to the campus. It was a small café, but the best tea and coffee and desserts were sold there. Also, because of the warm atmosphere it was popular best for students to come and relax. Checking her pocket for money, Sakura smirked when pulled out the exact amount for the drink she wanted. Opening the door, the bell chimed signally her entry. The woman at the counter smiled when she recognized her.

"Ohayo, Sakura," the woman greeted her. Her name was Ayame. The woman had brunette hair tied into a low ponytail with brown eyes and fair skin. Sakura was a regular here, so Ayame knew what the girl wanted for each time of the day she was in. "A caramel macchiato coming up," she winked at the rosette to which Sakura returned with a small smile.

"Arigatou, Ayame-san," her voice was softer whenever she was talking with Ayame. It was nice to talk to someone outside of school and personal relationships. Usually Sakura would have stayed to talk, but if she was reading her watch right she only had an hour to get back to her dorm, take a shower, get ready, and run to her first class on the other side of campus. Once Ayame handed her, her drink Sakura bid a farewell and flew out the door and went to the crosswalk, pressing the silver button as she did so. When the signal indicated for her to walk, Sakura only took one step on the black pavement only to have a black car zoom past her. Nearly killing her.

"Fucking asshole!" she shouted angrily. In her rage, she threw her cup at the shiny black car. The car stopped immediately. The Haruno moved forward a step as if challenging the driver to come fight with her. However, the car lurched away a moment later. The young woman scoffed and grumbled about 'stupid ass drivers.' Looking back at her watch, she nearly choked on her saliva and made a dash to the Fire Dorm which was luckily a few feet away. Once she was done running up the stairs and turning left and right, she bolted into her room (forgetting to lock the door at the same time) to her dresser, grabbed her clothes, and slammed the bathroom door shut.

_-Repeat-_

_Room 237…10: 10 A.M. …_

_-_

_-_

Shutting off the showerhead, the curtain was thrown back roughly as the pale hand snatched the dark green towel off the rack. Throwing the towel to the side, Sakura went to grab her undergarments until she realized she forgot them in her rush.

"Ah, damn it! I forgot my underwear!" she growled taking her towel to hold in front of her as she opened the door. But…the moment she had done so, the towel she was gripping fell from her hands due to the fact that there was a person in her room. It was a man. But, it was just any man. It was…

"S-Sa…Sa…Sasuke?" Sakura breathed out his name and somehow she felt relieved to have said it.

The said young man, who was now twenty years old, looked up from hearing his name being called. When he did, he kept his face blank while fighting the urge to blush. "At least you have a nice body," he commented. Then he gestured with a nod of his head when the girl across from him frowned.

Sakura looked down, all of the blood being drained from her face. Her breathing quickened while air gathered thickly in her lungs. The man saw this as a bad sign and braced himself for the thing to come. Sakura opened her mouth and—

-

On the other side of campus, Uzumaki Naruto and his friend, Inuzuka Kiba, were talking about their class assignments.

"Maybe we should copy and paste it, saying that we did it?" Naruto suggested as the two were bent over a thick textbook.

Kiba rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Are you an idiot? The professor would know instantly that we cheated!" he yelled while smacking the blonde upside his head.

Growling, Naruto was about to punch Kiba when…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both men stopped what they were doing as the ear-piercing scream continued for another full minute. The glass started to crack as the ferocity of the roar shook the ground causing the books and papers fall to the ground. After it was gone, the two crawled from underneath the table shakily, both trembling from the panic attack.

"What the fuck was that?!" they both screamed at the same time.

-

_Slam!_

The door was banged shut after a two good minutes when Sakura screeched. She was pressing against the door as if the man on the other side would try to come in (which she doubted) while panting harshly with a beet red face. _'I can't believe he saw me like that!' _was her thought, but then realized that she still needed to get her underwear. _'Aw! I dropped the towel outside!' _So creeping the wooden slab slightly open, only her eyes peeked through the crack and zeroed on the dark green _fluffy towel that will save me from embarrassment…sort of…_

The girl in a flash dropped to a girly squat to snatch the fluffy item of desire, but another hand beat her to it. Her first instinct was to back up fast and hide behind the shower curtain; however, instead she held that instinct and gave a small start.

Sasuke looked confused as he lifted the towel off the ground for her. "Here, isn't this what you needed?" he asked baffled at her retreat.

Only able to nod, she took the towel silently, moved behind the door, wrapped it around her and just stood there, staring at him through the crack with narrowed green eyes. There was something off about him. It's like…her eyes widen… _'It's like he doesn't remember me…' _The train of thought would have continued, but she really did need her undergarments or she would have been late to class. So swallowing the lump in her throat, she tentatively and shyly opened the door as a light blush crawled on her cheeks.

"S-Sumimasen…" she apologized and made her way to the dresser feeling the cold air. As she went through her drawers, Sakura felt his eyes on every movement she made which made her fumble quite often in retrieving her items. Eventually frustrated and nervous, Sakura just closed her eyes and grabbed two clothing garments. But in her hand, it felt like lace, so she opened her eyes and banged her head on the dresser upon what she grabbed. _'A lacey boy-shorts and freakin see-through top! Nice…' _Shoving them back into her drawer, her face turned tomato when she heard a poorly hidden snort. _'Damn jerk!' _Finally, Sakura took her gray hip-huggers and white C-cup bra and flew to bathroom.

Uchiha Sasuke only chuckled at her antics and began unpacking his things.

-_Anew- _

_11: 40 A.M. …Gym…_

_-_

_-_

"Ugh!" the pink-haired teen grunted as she kicked the soccer ferociously into the net. The goalie—the victim Morino Idate—was trying to dodge and duck as much as he can from her fiery balls of death. It looked like he was dancing an odd form from a distance to passer-bys who didn't know what was going on. To the side, the students watched in huddled groups with fear in their eyes. They've rumors about the pink-haired girl. They've heard before she moved to Konoha she was really shy and fidgety, yet as they stand there watching Sakura kick the living daylights out of the soccer balls, they all wonder if that was really true.

The crunch of the metal underneath the ball rang in their ears and all cringed. "Argh! Damn it!" she growled, shooting her leg to another innocent ball.

"Hey Sakura!"

The said young lady ignored the call.

Ino lifted a brow at her and stared at all the holes she made in the ground. "Sakura!" the blonde called again, cupping her hands around her mouth. Once more she received the same answer. She inhaled a large amount of oxygen and yelled—

"Oi, Haruno!"

Ino stopped and surprisingly so did Sakura at the sound of a deeper voice. Only Ino turned to see who it was while the rosette froze in her position—her right leg pulled back to execute another attack. The blonde blinked a couple of times and then a smile broke out on her face. She threw her right hand in the air waving with her left hand by her mouth. "Sasuke-kun! Did you just get here?!" she screamed across the field.

The raven haired boy nodded, staring at Sakura's back. A small smirk—dark and devilish—curved the corner of his lips. She knew he was staring at her. That was good. His obsidian eyes narrowed knowingly. After a long moment, Sasuke decided to leave. When he was gone completely, the Haruno screamed angrily and kicked the ball more fiercely than she did the other times before dropping to the ground. Ino ran over to Sakura worried and held the younger girl's face up.

Her blue eyes widen at the sight. "Nani? Doushita no, Sakura?" she asked concerned.

With jaws locked, pink brows furrowed in agonizing confusion, and eyes that were hard to restrain any emotion, Sakura didn't say anything and just dropped her head to the ground, punching her fists into the ground until they became raw and bloody.

"Why? Why?! **Why?!**" she repeated louder and louder. All of the anger, frustration, and pain were sounded most in the third time Sakura screamed the word. It confused the blonde she knew that, but she just couldn't tell her yet. Her eyes clenched tightly, trying to block out the conversation she had with the Uchiha that morning. _'Nande…Sasuke…why don't you remember me?'_

_-_

_10: 50 A.M. …Anatomy and Physiology 201…_

_-_

_-_

_Conveniently, it seemed that her cousin had asked the headmaster to put her and Sasuke in the same class. Her brow twitched at the familiar man at the front of the class. _'It can't be…it just can't be, but…how the hell did he get here? How?!' _was her thought when she saw who her professor was. _'Damn it! Just fucking how did he—shit! He saw me! He saw me! Flee!'

_Her body snapped around instinctively when her professor came over, but she just wasn't quick enough as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Her brow was twitching nonstop now as her teeth grinded together, trying to keep her annoyance in check. Looking up the ascending rows, Sakura saw the Uchiha staring at her._

_"I'd recognize your pink hair anywhere, Sakura," the man spoke in a perverse tone. "How's Tsunade?"_

_The vein in her temple pulse quickly as she stiffly turned around with a fake smile. "Shishou is doing just fine, Jiraiya," she grounded out harshly, the vein pumping blood at light speed. "Now get…your fucking hands…off my ass. Right. Now."_

_Not one to heed her threats and warnings like he did with Tsunade, the old fart just grinned like a freak. "Still the same, huh?" he teased._

_Something snapped in the back of her head as all of the books she carried dropped to the ground. Swiftly and expertly, Sakura spun on her left foot while raising her right to snap a kick at his head. "GO TO HELL YOU DAMN OLD FART!" she yelled in a monstrous tone, sending him to the wall. The last time she had kicked him, Sakura wore a skirt and learned her lesson a second later when she bloodied all the young men who peeked at her panties. Gracefully setting her leg down, she fell to a squat to pick up all her books. Then she paced herself up the wide steps until she reached the last row and turned right to the seat all the way by the window. Setting her books on the desk, Sakura began her muse, ignoring everything and letting her mind go blank. She didn't even notice that someone had sat beside her. Not until an annoying tapping on her shoulder began to bug her. Several minutes past when she finally groaned and whirled around. Her eyes blinked three times before she realized that it was Sasuke. She frowned._

_"I'm sorry if I scared you this morning," he told her with a blank face. "I was also wondering…how did you know my name?"_

_Because the young woman was listening so closely, she suddenly felt herself at a lost due to his words. "W-what are you saying?" she whispered, barely managing to get the words out._

_The man across from her also frowned. "I asked how you knew my name," he repeated slowly._

_"What are you saying?" Sakura said again, backing away. _

_"I said—"_

_"I know what you said! But what _are _you saying?! Don't you remember who I am?!" the rosette snapped, abruptly standing up and oblivious to the attention she caused. _

_His next words tore through painfully while a look of bewilderment shadowed his pale face. "We've met before?"_

_A bitter chuckle escaped her lips as she dropped her head. "You're kidding me," she said to no one in particular. "So this is what Itoko-san meant then? What Itachi-san meant when he said to stay away from you?"—she looked at him with a humorless smile—"You seriously don't remember me at all, do you?"_

_Not knowing what to say, the Uchiha only said, "I'm sorry."_

-

_5: 30…Hospital…_

_-_

_-_

Through the whole day, she moped and was lifeless. When Naruto came up to her, the girl barely even made a move to hit him for being so loud. No one knew of her and Sasuke's relationship other than that they met on a plane four years ago. So they didn't know how to comfort their friend. College ended for her as she trudged her way to the hospital to talk to Tsunade. The woman even avoided the Uchiha all day in hopes of not beating on him until she went to _their _room. Sakura groaned. _'Great…I wonder whose lovely idea this was. I sign up as a single and then shows up the witless Uchiha. My life is getting so much better.'_

The automatic glass doors slid open silently. Not even bothering to ask if her godmother was in, her feet just moved sluggishly down the white hallways to the elevator. Pressing the button for the fourth floor, the elevator dinged lightly while sliding the metal doors closed. While she waited, Sakura stared at her reflection noticing the instant change from what she looked like yesterday. Yesterday, she was fine and withdrawn like she usually was. Today, she was a wreck and moodier than usual. Her green orbs narrowed. It was all that Uchiha's fault. If he would have just acted normal, she wouldn't be like this looking like a distressed girlfriend. _'Girlfriend?' _Her thoughts flew back to the day she broke the engagement. Even though it was a private matter, Sakura sneaked around the corner to see his reaction when his parents told him the news. And for one small second, she could have sworn she saw his face looked hurt. But it could have been all in her imagination since she was standing so far.

_Ding!_

The elevator stopped roughly as the doors slid open to reveal another white hallway. Her pink head shook for even having the thought of 'girlfriend.' That was something she never wanted to be especially when it came to him. For one, he scared her when she was in her vulnerable state. Two…he got through her walls. And the most important three…he made her feel more than she was supposed when she was around him. Sakura blinked her eyes a couple of times as the sting of tears started to come. _'That stupid jerk! I wasn't supposed to feel this way, but…I can't help it!' _She looked up just in time or she would have missed Tsunade's door. Letting herself in, Sakura went to sit in the seats until she remember that there was another reason she needed to come to the hospital. She came to get her medicine. Lots of things changed. During her one year off, Sakura got into drugs horribly which is why she came back early and went to her godmother. Of course, the woman quickly put her in rehab; but months after she recovered, the young woman found out she had kidney disease when her appetite waned and her health went down. It would be a long time before a donor could be found. Until then she would have to be careful with what she eats and exercise a lot.

While going through the medicine cabinet (Tsunade knew that she would have lost it somewhere), the door to the office opened as a tall blonde woman in a white coat came in with her assistant following her. Both stopped when they saw the pink haired girl. However that wasn't what stopped Sakura. It was the person who came in after them.

Within a fraction of a second, Sakura was on her feet with wide eyes and speechless.

The blonde woman left her brow at her goddaughter, and then looked at Sasuke who shrugged. "Sakura, what's wrong?" she asked, walking over to put a hand on Sakura's cheek. "You didn't take your medicine yet, did you?"

At the mention of her medicine, Sakura composed herself and glanced at Tsunade. "Iiya, Shishou. Demo…" her voice trailed off as her stare went back to the Uchiha. She shook her head and turned back to the cabinet to get the bottle. "There. I'm going home now."

"Oh no, you don't. You've been ditching check-ups lately," Tsunade growled, glaring down at the rosette. "You haven't been drinking right?"

Knowing that this was going to be long, Sakura just propped herself on the desk, crossing her arms. "No, Shishou. I have been exercising. I have been eating correctly. I have been checking my blood pressure. I have _doing _everything you told me to do," Sakura said all in one breath exasperatedly. "I just came here to get my medicine alright?"

On the other side, Shizune chuckled nervously at the girl's attitude. "Never change," she muttered, but then felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned back to see that it was the patient they were supposed to look at. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"What's wrong with Miss Haruno?" he asked curiously, eyeing the rosette.

Shizune glimpsed at the two fighting women before whispering, "Sakura has kidney disease. She found out a year and a half ago."

Onyx orbs took a quick scan of the girl and he admitted that she did look too thin and pale. _'At such a young age as well,' _Sasuke thought, inwardly sighing. _'Two years younger than me, too.'_

"Sakura, is Sasuke your roommate?" Tsunade asked suddenly. Sakura frowned at the question and leaned in when the older woman gestured her to. "Was he the young man that you were going to marry?"

Pink brows twitched. "You and Cousin talk way too much about me behind my back," she murmured back indifferently.

Smirking, the woman ruffled her goddaughter's hair. "Of course, you're our favorite to mess with," she stated with a big grin.

"Thanks a lot."

"Why don't you stay so Sasuke can walk with you back to the dorm?" Tsunade suggested pulling the stethoscope off her neck. Then lowering her voice, she said, "I tried calling your parents, but they still haven't answered back yet.

Sakura looked away. "Of course they wouldn't, not after what I did," she murmured.

It was silent for a moment until Shizune cleared her throat. "I'll go check up on Sasuke, alright Tsunade?" With that, the assistant took the Uchiha to the adjoining room on the other side of the second door in the office. Once it was just Tsunade and Sakura, the young woman took off her shirt so the doctor could begin the examination.

"How are you feeling now Sakura? Are you still vomiting?" Tsunade asked softly with an expression of concern. The young woman shook her head no. "Still, I want you to be careful, alright? If I could get a hold of Sora, I'm sure he would want to know."

"Otou-sama…that day he was really supportive of me, but after Mother became angry, everything went back to the way it was. Everything was empty again. I was just a doll for Kaa-san." Sakura looked at her goddaughter suddenly when she remembered Sasuke. "Can you tell me what happened to…Uchiha-san, Shishou?"

The blonde stopped for a moment to gaze at her before sighing and sitting on the stool. "Kakashi didn't tell you the details, did he?" Sakura shook her head again. "Well, Sasuke and Naruto were walking home—you know doing whatever boys do—and it was around midnight when it happened. Sasuke only had enough time to push Naruto out of the way."

Sakura frowned at how cryptic her godmother was being and it was starting to get really irritating. "Just tell me what happened, Tsunade," she grounded, getting seriously aggravated.

Tsunade stared at her for a second and then sighed. "Sasuke was hit by a car, Sakura. His head slammed to the ground severely causing him to go into a coma," she explained.

"How long was he in the coma?"

"Two months, but…"

The young woman leaned back and stared off into the distance. "He lost his memories," Sakura took a quick glance at the doctor before going off to stare at something else. "Of course, all of his memories returned with some counseling, though, there are some side effects, am I right?"—the woman only nodded—"then some memories are suppressed subconsciously which is why he doesn't remember me."

When Sakura was done, Tsunade couldn't help but smirk at her goddaughter's speculation. Everything she said was true especially in Uchiha's case. There were some side effects and something probably happened before the accident that made him want to keep those memories hidden until he was ready to face them again. The blonde chuckled and leaned against the counter. "You're going to be a great doctor one day, Sakura," the woman complimented. "What you said is correct, so I wonder. What did you do to Sasuke to make him forget you?"

"I broke the engagement and left Haruhi," Sakura answered quietly. "There was no point in me staying. He got in too closely."

"And you didn't like it, did you?" Tsunade questioned knowingly. "He pushed past the walls you built around you so easily because he understood where you were coming from. Be it in a different situation, he still understands. So what are you going to do Sakura? Are you going to keep running and hiding all your life?"

A scoff roughly slipped through her lips. "It's what I intend to do if he comes closer again. Hiding is what I do best, Shishou. There's no denying it," she whispered. "It…really is all I can do. I don't _want _him to get past my barriers. I _hate _feeling at all."

The brown-eyed woman only shook her head sadly at this statement. She could also understand where Sakura was coming from, having lost her own little brother as well. Tsunade knew that instinct to shut oneself away from others to keep away the pain. However, she knew eventually that no matter how many walls she built, no matter how many times she said harsh words; there will always be some one person who could push past all that to find her weak self hiding away. And one day she knew that she would eventually have to face all of her fears head on and take it all strongly without regret. It was the only way to be human.

Looking at her watch, she let out a sigh while standing up. "It's time for you to go home now, Sakura. It's getting late," the godmother suggested. "Don't forget to take you medicine and drink lots of water."

The blossom-haired young woman nodded idly at the reminders. Then as if on cue, Shizune and Sasuke came out of the second room with Shizune telling him to take his time and don't rush things. When Sakura's chair scraped against the floor when she stood up, the two stopped and looked at the two light-haired women. Sakura was glaring at some unknown object while Tsunade was getting medicine out of the cabinet for Sakura to take for the night. The assistant went over to the doctor and handed her the clipboard.

"He seems to be progressing fine and most of his memories are coming back faster than I thought," Shizune stated, smiling at the young man. "Soon your life will go back to normal."

Sasuke nodded mutely, looking at the rosette. "Miss Haruno, why don't we go home now?" Sasuke suggested, catching her attention. "You look tired."

When the girl didn't say anything, he looked at Tsunade for help who just shrugged and went back to reading the clipboard. After a minute or so, Tsunade went up to Sakura to hand her a small orange bottle that contained her pills. "Take this once a day, alright? It'll help you with her vitamins and proteins," the doctor ordered, giving Sakura a knowing look. The girl just shook it off and took the bottle uncaringly. Rolling her eyes at the rosette and turning to Sasuke at the same time, Tsunade pointed rudely at him. "And you: make sure she takes those pills, ya hear me? I don't want her dying on me just yet."

The Uchiha nodded curtly.

Before anything more could be said, the eighteen-year-old left with Sasuke quickly going after her. When he left the office, he could see that the girl was trying to get away from him as she ran down the hall without even a second glance back. But being a guy, he had longer strides and caught with her easily when she dashed into the elevator. Green eyes glared at him vehemently as the metal box slowly descended.

"It's not polite to stare," Sasuke said abruptly in a deep bored voice.

The shorter girl scoffed, turning away from him. "You did the same to me," she muttered, but Sasuke still caught it.

"And when did I do that?" he asked with a slight curious tone.

When she heard the question, Sakura only deepened her glare, trying to suppress her pain more. "Four years ago," her voice murmured softly and at that moment the door opened, letting her leave just before he could ask anything.

Again Sasuke caught up with her. He just walked along side with her quietly. The sky had darkened greatly showing the amount of time they had spent at the hospital. All of the street lights were on with the signs of restaurants and shops illuminating the sidewalks. They stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the signal to go. They were actually at the corner where Sakura nearly got ran away that morning. Having remembered this, Sakura growled something incoherent, averting Sasuke's attention to her.

"Nani?" he asked.

The young woman grumbled, "Some idiot almost ran me over this morning."

Sasuke blinked and chuckled a little. "Sorry, but that was me," he told her in a light tone.

Hearing this, Sakura snapped her head up at him with wide angry eyes. "That was you?!" she yelled. "What the hell? Were you blind or something?! You could've killed me, damn it!"

The Uchiha only shrugged, taking Sakura's arm when the light turned green. "Well, I wanted to see what my roommate looked like," Sasuke mumbled casually as if nearly running over people was a normal thing. Then a smirk appeared on his face when he glanced down at her.

Sakura fidgeted a bit, looking uncomfortable underneath his gaze. "Stop looking at me like that," she complained, trying to tug her hand away. "I feel naked when you do that."

His smirk widened. "I did see you naked this morning when you came out of the bathroom," Sasuke stated teasingly.

A blush exploded on her cheeks. "What the hell were you doing in my room anyways?! I'm supposed to be a single! Not double!" she yelled more out of embarrassment than anger. "Can't you stay in someone else's room?"

As the two entered the building, Sasuke still kept his grip on her wrist as he dragged her to the elevator. "They didn't have anymore rooms left"—obsidian eyes took a glimpse of their green counterpart—"So I asked if there was someone I could stay who wouldn't bother me and the headmaster put me with you."

The young woman twitched at his explanation. _'This is some kind of sick joke! I know it is!' _her thoughts rampaged and suddenly her eyes were turned into furious slits. _'And I bet it was Kakashi and Tsunade too! Damn them!'_

"We're here, Miss Haruno," the raven-haired boy announced, finally letting go of her hand. Walking across _their _room, Sasuke began to undress causing Sakura to widen her eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she demanded, stomping her way towards him and glaring at him straight in the eye. "You can't just strip right here!"

"I did—" the boy stopped his sentence instantly, remembering something. "You don't mind sharing the bed, do you?"

"Wha—"

Smirking, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her hips closer to his. "Unless you're afraid that I might do something," he said seductively in his husky tone.

It was then that she narrowed her eyes and pushed her body back at his challengingly. "You won't if you want to keep your manhood," Sakura growled threateningly and pushed him away from her roughly.

A low sigh came from him. "You still don't like touching," he said softly, watching as she froze with her back towards him.

Her pink head tilted slightly. "W-what did you s-say?" she stammered.

"I remember you saying that you don't like touching," Sasuke explained and went up to wrap his arms around her. The girl stiffened at the touch. "Nande?"

Sakura relaxed a little and then sighed heavily. "Some things, _Uchiha-san_, are better left untouched. Please…don't make me repeat myself," she requested.

The Uchiha blinked at the sudden change of her tone and slowly let her go. Silently, Sakura took her medicine and afterwards she left the room, taking nothing with her. When he was sure that she wasn't coming back, Sasuke groaned and went to sit on the bed, throwing his head in his hands.

_'That was stupid! I almost blew my cover there!' _Sasuke reprimanded himself. Looking at the floor through his fingers, the young man remembered what Shizune had told him about Sakura. His dark brows lowered considerably. _'Sakura has kidney disease…I wonder what other secrets she's hiding from me…'_

For some reason, a humorless chuckle erupted from his throat. "She's good at hiding and I'm pretending," Sasuke said to himself, shaking his head. "What two useless people we are."

* * *

Sooo...what do you think? Sasuke is a lying to Sakura! EGAD! Why is he doing this?! Wait for the next chaptor! Sorry again for the mistakes. Too tired. Anyways, I hope you like the new perspective! Sakura went back to her old habits, but she's still a bit shy when it comes to Sasuke. And well, for Sasuke...he basically needs to know something. Yes, I know I'm evil for making Sakura get kidney disease, but I did say she was fragile though with a strong will! One of the many secrets that she is hiding!

So please review (I mean PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT TO KNOW DESPERATELY WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER SINCE I SPENT SO MUCH TIME ON THIS!) I seriously want to know your opinion on this one since I hardly do college themes and it's really hard for me to emotions thus why I wrote "Forget-Me-Not" and "Remember You, Always" (which will be done EVENTUALLY!). So please let me know what you think or again if you have any problems, concerns, or questions.

Anyways, see ya when I see ya!

Sincerely,

Holly

Final Word Count: 8, 234 words


	7. Chapter VII: Secrets

_Well guys, here's the shittiest chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry this one isn't as long as the others, so please enjoy while you still can. _

_Disclaimer: Nope!_

* * *

Chapter VII: Secrets

_By: Winter's Holly_

"_The miracle of friendship can be spoken without words... hearing unspoken needs, recognizing __secret__ dreams, understanding the silent things that only true friend know.__"-Unknown_

_30__th__ of August…Tuesday…_

_Room 237…8: 30 A.M. …_

The August sunlight filtered through the blinds softly, playing across the pale skins of Sasuke and the girl in his arms. The young woman had cried herself asleep silently that morning when she came in so late.

_Sasuke had been laying awake, waiting for her to come home. The door slammed open violently when Sakura ran to the bathroom and began to vomit. Alarmed, he ran into the bathroom after her. She was slumped over, holding the bowl as if it was her lifeline. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she took no notice as she continued to release the stomach acid and other contents from her body. _

_"Hey, Sakura! Sakura!" he called her by her first name, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to. _

_The young girl was gasping for air desperately as she tried to get the words out of her mouth. "G-get…get my med—ugh!" Sakura vomited again, throwing her head into the bowl. _

_Sasuke looked behind him to see that bottles lining the top of the dresser and quickly went to it. There were so many—he didn't know which one she needed. "Which one?" he called._

_"W-white bottle…r-red l-l-letters…" her voice rasped out while her body move to slouch against the bathtub. Her weary green eyes watched him as the young man moved with fast movements from the dresser to the nightstand and then in front of her._

_"Here, take this, sweetheart," Sasuke said soothingly, smoothing her hair behind her ear as she shakily took the water bottle and medicine he gave her. When she was done, Sakura leaned her head back against the marble tub. The Uchiha scrutinized her carefully before placing the back of his hand on her cheek lightly. "Have you…been drinking?"_

_A scoff escaped her lips. "No," Sakura sighed and looked at him with tear-stained cheeks. "This happens a lot."_

_His obsidian eyes narrowed more. "How often is that?" he questioned again._

_The rosette sighed tired and tried to stand up only to collapse back down on the floor. "Too much," she murmured, but a breath hitched at the back of her throat as her eyes widen. Sasuke couldn't stand how much she was trying to do everything on her own and carried her. "You don't have to carry me."_

_"It's fine," Sasuke said curtly. "You're sick."_

_Sakura looked at him for a long time, so Sasuke stopped in the middle of the room with a questioning gaze._

_Her eyes turned the other way. "I'm sorry."_

_A dark brow lifted. "For what?"_

_"You don't remember anything about me, yet you're still helping," she mumbled, still not looking at him. However, shyly, Sakura leaned her head in the crook of his neck, sighing. "I feel bad…" Sakura sighed, and then silently added. _'…but I don't care as long as you're still here…'

_Once again, the air around them wasn't filled with tension like before. It was calm and soothing. To Sakura, it felt so much like her younger years when she was at Firelight. She and Sasuke still in high school as roommates (and they are again in college). Besides his sudden amnesia, she could see the physical change in him. His bangs were no longer parted, but covered his eyes, making it more difficult for her to see them. He was definitely taller. Before, she was able to reach his chin; however, now her head was a little below his shoulders. Though, the definite change she saw in him was his eyes. It seemed…it seemed like they've gotten colder over the four years she hadn't seen him. So as he placed her on the bed, her small snow white hand unconsciously reached out to move his bangs to the side so she can get a better look at his face._

_Sakura's face contorted to that of unfamiliarity. "Where's…where's my Sasuke?" she said unaware that she had spoken aloud as her tea green eyes narrowed, trying to search for something. "Doko ni iru no?"_

_The young man just sat quietly, trying hard not to let her words get to him with effort. Her hand moved about his face softly like a feather as she remembered his face in her mind. Sasuke opened his eyes, realizing that he had closed them earlier. Taking her cold hand, Sasuke gave it a squeeze, holding it to his cheek. "What if I told you that I remember some parts of you in my memory and told you how different you are now?" he whispered, brushing his thumb on her pink lips._

_"Then tell me how different I am," Sakura sighed feeling much more content with him by her side than she had in years. The other side of the bed shifted as the young woman felt his arms wrap around her, bringing her closer to him._

_His onyx eyes bore into her own viridian ones as he played with her hair. "I remember you being shy, and now you're independent," Sasuke started quietly. "I remember you were always crying in your sleep, but I guess you still do that"—Sakura moved her face until he stopped her—"I _knew _that you were Moroi Shin, but now you're Haruno Sakura." At this, the young woman blushed. Of course, she knew he knew, but it was still embarrassing when he said it out loud. "Even though, you are now withdrawn, you try to make everything right again. No matter how many times you apologize, you don't think your big brother will ever forgive you, right?"—she was crying now, biting her lips to stifle the cries—"Shh…but you know that's not true…don't cry…I'm here, Sakura." Slowly, Sasuke brought his lips to hers, ignoring the fact that he wasn't supposed to do this. _

_Sakura's tea green eyes widen, remembering the feel of his soft lips on hers like four years ago. _'H-he's kissing me…!' _she thought, the image of the beach immediately flashing in her mind. _

'Kiss me…Kiss me back…' _Sasuke urged, feeling her lips twitch beneath his. For a while though, Sakura didn't respond and he was going to pull back until he felt her arm grip his shirt tightly yet shakily at the same time. He snapped open his eyes to see hers closed as her familiar blush appeared on her cheeks. A sob escaped through her lips while Sakura pulled him closer afraid that he might leave her. _

_Sasuke instantly responded, grabbing the back of her head to tilt it as he deepened the kiss. Soon after, however, she suddenly went limp in his arms. Sasuke pulled back in surprise and almost wanted to chuckle. For some reason, he wasn't angry. It did seem like a Sakura thing to do—falling asleep in the middle of a kiss. _

After a while, the sunlight finally woke the young Uchiha awake as he narrowed his onyx eyes a bit to scan his surrounding area. For a moment, Sasuke didn't recognize where he was until he felt Sakura shift the bed a bit. A blush tinted his cheeks a bit when he felt the brush of the flesh of her thigh against his own. She must have taken her jeans off in the middle of the night. Twisting until he was on his side, Sasuke propped himself up on his left elbow leaning his face into his palm as he began to run his fingers across her face down to her neck over her smooth shoulder and sloping down her arms and back. This seemed to help her relax more. The muscles in her body were less tense as she let herself sink into his touch. Honestly, Sasuke wouldn't even know how to explain to her how much he missed her. Everyday that she was gone, he had wondered why. Why did she leave in the first place? It obviously wasn't something to do with her disguise, he could tell that much. There was something that was all he knew. A soft sigh flowed through his lips contently. His long arms gave her a tight hug before releasing the sleeping young woman as he flipped the blanket open only to whip it back.

_'W-was this the same clothes she had on last night?' _Sasuke mentally stuttered as he looked at the shirt she wore. The neck was very low cut—as in cut all the way down to her bellybutton low cut. It was a good thing she had her bra on, but it still wasn't good enough. Groaning and shaking his head at the same time, Sasuke climbed out of the bed, making sure to avert his gaze elsewhere. Once his feet touched the carpeted ground, Sasuke walked quietly and quickly to the bathroom and did his morning routines. Fifteen minutes past and he was clean dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a crisp black long sleeve with a white tee over it. Grabbing his books and shoving them into his backpack, Sasuke made his way outside, softly closing the door until he heard the click. Giving the door one last look, Sasuke turned and went to the elevator which led in to the first floor within seconds. Exiting out of the Fire Dorm, the young man made his way through the now crowded sidewalks of the campus, ignoring the flirtatious gazes the girls were giving.

"Oh my god! Is that who I think it is?"

A gasp was heard. "Wait, that's…that's him!"

"I heard he gotten into an accident three years ago."

"Do you think he got all of his memory back?"

A shrug was given in response. "Who knows?"

"Why don't you ask him?" a sly smirk.

"Um, Uchiha-san, do you—"

Sasuke kept his eyes ahead and ignored the girl who suddenly stopped in front of him with a glare. She kept on calling his name; however, again he just went on his way, knowing Naruto was very impatient when it came to meetings. He was on his way to Café Hana where he had asked Naruto to meet him when he arrived yesterday. The blonde agreed easily, curious as to what his friend could want. Naruto was the only one who knew that Sasuke had retrieved his entire memory. But when told directly from Sasuke himself that he was going to pretend, Naruto frowned and asked why. Sasuke said nothing and only told him when the time was right. Apparently, the time was now.

Five minutes later, the bell on the door chimed, indicating the raven-haired man's arrival. In the corner, Sasuke saw the blonde's head bobbing from the sea of heads and headed towards the table. Naruto was actually reading a newspaper which seemed quite odd in the Uchiha's eyes really, but he rubbed it off when Naruto placed the paper down only to reveal the comic section. Sasuke sighed inwardly, knowing that Naruto will never change.

"Hey, Teme," Naruto greeted for once not loud, considering this was way too early for him to be fully awake. "You better have a good reason for asking me to drag my ass out of bed so early in the morning."

A smirk graced his features as the Uchiha laced his fingers together in front of his face. "It'll be worth your while," Sasuke stated, seeing a blonde brow lift. "I'm rooming with Sakura again."

This most definitely caught the blonde's interest as he sat up straight in his seat. "Hontou ni? Demo…she's a girl now, right?" Naruto asked uncertain since he had learned a year after she left from Sasuke that she was actually Shin.

At this, Sasuke rolled his eyes, but nodded nonetheless while trying to suppress the image of her body from this morning. "_Trust _me; she _is _certainly a girl," the young man promised.

"So are you going to tell me everything?" the blonde questioned uncharacteristically serious. "Why are you pretending?"

For a very long moment, Sasuke could only stare at the man across from him curiously. This is why he is best friends with Uzumaki Naruto. He's annoying, but he listens and understands. He knows how to act properly when the time calls for it. A small and tired smirk curved the corner of the young man's lips. _'You really are a good friend, Naruto.'_

"It's funny how different you are when it comes to matters like this. Thank you," the onyx-eyed man said gratefully. In return, Naruto smiled an ear to ear grin. "Now how much do you know of Haruno Sakura?" he questioned quietly.

The blonde leaned back into his chair with a hand to his chin. "Only that she was your roommate dressed as a guy. Is there something more?"

Sasuke nodded curtly. "Let's start from the beginning. Before the start of our sophomore year on my sixteenth birthday, my parents told me that I was engagement; however, knowing my mother she wanted to keep it a surprise. All I knew was that they arranged a marriage with their friends, the Haruno, Sakura's parents," Sasuke explained, looking at his best friend stoically before continuing. "That day, I wanted to go to Haruhi and boarded the next plane quickly—we were at Tsuchi for the time. It was that same time that I met her. She was in her glasses and her hair was tied in a loose ponytail. I thought she was going to be another one of those fangirls, but she didn't even notice me. She looked too preoccupied with something outside."

Naruto nodded slowly, understanding. "Did you know it was her? Sakura, I mean," he asked with a lifted brow.

"Yes, I did. I had seen a photo of her when we visited the Haruno estate, but whenever we came she was never around. They said that she was always visiting her brothers' graves from morning to evening."

Naruto was thoughtful for a moment, wondering about something as he narrowed his eyes distantly looking through the glass. "I wonder how they died," he murmured.

The Uchiha sighed quietly. "I do, too."

"So when did you find out she was a girl?" the Uzumaki asked casually.

"A week after school started," Sasuke answered then noticed a certain look on his friend's face. His brows furrowed. "Nande?"

Naruto let out a chuckle and scratched the back of his head with a cheeky grin. "Well, for a while, I thought you had gone gay until you told me everything later," he explained, backing up a bit when he felt the anger radiating off the Uchiha. "Hey, we got everything sorted out, did we? So no harm done!"

The young man across from him groaned, letting his head fall back as his bangs cover more of his face. "Sakura…she has kidney disease," Sasuke whispered, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Nani?" This news caught the blonde's immediate attention. "Since when?"

"A year and a half now; but there aren't very many kidney donors out there, so it may take years for her to get one. And plus the fact that the waiting list is damn long."

The blonde's frown deepened greatly as he leaned back into his chair with disbelief written all over his face. "Does her parents know?" Sasuke moved his head up and down slowly. "But they're not going to do anything? What the hell caused all of this?"

"From what I hear, it's probably from all the alcohol she consumed, stress, not eating, and such. Hypertension can trigger kidney disease and vice versa," Sasuke stated. "But I heard Tsunade talking about getting a hold of Sora—Sakura's father. She thinks that Sora can actually be a donor for Sakura. They do happen to have the same blood type and all. There's also the fact that she has a higher chance of living when the donor is blood-related."

"Sou ka. Is that one secret you found out?" Naruto asked slowly, wanting to see his friend's reaction. He saw a twitch and knew that Sasuke was finally going to explain why he's pretending. "I know you're good at acting, so tell me why you're doing this."

The Uchiha straightened up in his chair and stared at Naruto for a long time. "Sakura broke the engagement when my family visited her parents at Tsuchi during Spring Break, you remember?"—Naruto's eyes widen—"But…she said that she had secrets that she didn't want me to know. It seems like she know Aniki a great deal as well. They met in the same building during their rehabilitation. Sakura went for anger management," he said, answering Naruto's unspoken question. "She said she didn't want to get me hurt, but I want to know why she so desperately wants to push everyone away."

"Why are you trying so hard, Sasuke? It's very unlike you to care for a girl," the blonde said quietly with a confused frown.

The Uchiha across from him sighed heavily, dropping his face into his hands. "Wakaranai _(1)_," he whispered his voice almost cracking. "But I just want to know. Out of everyone in her life, she hides from me the most. There's just something about her…I can't keep her out of my mind."

Hearing the Uchiha, Naruto almost laughed out loud seeing how dense his friend was. _'He cares for her without even realizing it,' _Naruto mused happy for his friend. _'And he calls me stupid.'_

"Well," Naruto started off casually, giving his friend an idle gaze. "There's a problem with that. You care for Sakura-chan—"

"I do not!" Sasuke instantly argued while Naruto just sat there with a look that said 'yeah, you keep telling yourself that, buddy.'

A blonde brow lifted. "Can I continue?" Sasuke twitched and harrumphed like a child. "You _care _for Sakura-chan—aha! I'm talking, Teme! Now…you care for her and want to be with her; however, you can't. Why? Because your parents arranged another lovely engagement for you since they don't trust your brother."

Sasuke groaned at this, obviously forgetting that fact. "Damn it, I forgot about that," the Uchiha mumbled. "Well, I'll break it—no problem."

"There too _is _a problem, Sasuke. This girl you're engaged with is a freak! She won't break it not unless…" Naruto trailed off.

"Unless what?" Sasuke asked eagerly.

Wow…Sasuke must have been desperately to hear this otherwise he wouldn't have listened to Naruto's plans which were pretty much stupid anyways. The blonde chuckled. "Did you know Kasumi-san arranged another marriage for Sakura-chan?"

"Nani?" the young man blanched at this.

The Uzumaki nodded. "Yea, his name is Gaara from Suna. Here's the picture," he stated, tossing a photo onto the table.

Sasuke picked it up with narrowed eyes. There in the center of the paper was an auburn-haired young man his age with icy green eyes. He was just as pale as Sasuke was and had a look colder than he had ever seen. On his left was a blonde hair girl who looked three years older than him with a darker shade of green than her brother's eyes. On his right was the older brother about two years with brunette hair and brown eyes. The girl was smirking as well as the older brother, but Gaara didn't smile at all. There was just this blankness in his jade orbs.

"Kasumi is seriously making her daughter marry this guy?" Sasuke asked with incredulity. "Does Sakura know about this?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I got this pic from Shikamaru. He's going out with the chick. I think her name's Temari. The other brother's name is Kankuro. You know you should recognize the redheaded kid," Naruto said, looking at Sasuke. "He was at that tournament six years ago. He nearly killed you."

_'So that's why he looked so familiar,' _Sasuke thought, putting the picture back down. Looking up, he crossed his arms and glare at Naruto. "So tell me how I'm supposed to break my engagement with Karin?" he demanded.

"Just show your parents how much you love Sakura-chan," he said naturally, picking his nails. "But you'll have to make Sakura do it with you. She knows about Gaara which is why she has refused to see her mother in what like—four years? If she's good at hiding like you say she is, break her of it. She trusts you a lot Sasuke. I'm depending on you."

"And why do you care for her so much?" Sasuke asked acidly, not understanding why.

Naruto just shook it off like it was expected. "She grew on me. Sakura-chan is like a little sister I never had, and besides, I have Hinata-chan," he smirked. "I'm not a pedophile like you."

"Dobe, she's eighteen," Sasuke hissed angrily.

"Yeah, I wondered if you'd still do the same thing if she was four years younger instead of two," the blonde continued to snicker. "I'd send you to jail for harassment, but I guess Sakura-chan just like really older guys, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke was just about to smack the blonde until he heard the bell on the door chimed. Looking up, he saw the girl they were talking about enter the café, not having notice them yet. _**'Dude, you owe her a latte,' **_his inner Sasuke told him.

_'Why?'_

Inner Sasuke rolled his eyes like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. _**'Did you forget you almost ran her over yesterday?' **_he reminded, knocking his head.

The young Uchiha blinked a couple of times before remembering. Standing up, he pointed to Sakura when Naruto gave him a confused gaze and walked up behind the girl.

"That would be three dollars and forty-nine cents, Sakura," Ayame stated, smiling.

Sakura nodded and took out her wallet and was about to pay when a hand shot out, startling her. Snapping her head around, she saw that it was the Uchiha standing behind her. "Uchiha-san? When did you get here?" Sakura asked when Sasuke paid for her drink, took the cup, and lead her outside.

Handing the shorter girl her drink, Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets. "I came here two hours ago," he answered as the two of them made their way across the street and back on the campus.

"What for?" Sakura asked, looking at him through her lashes.

His obsidian orbs glance back down at her and back again. "Hn," he responded.

Sakura pouted and snap her stare to the Biology building. _'I hope that damn pervert will keep his hands to himself this time,' _Sakura thought icily, remembering yesterday's incident.

_**'And if he doesn't, I'll just break his bones again,' **_Sakura's inner spoke maniacally, popping her knuckles. The last couple of times, Sakura had sent him to the hospital with many broken ribs. As the two of them entered the building and headed towards, a familiar redhead (well in Sakura's case) came into view. The one behind him, the pair definitely recognized the brunette.

"Eto…why is Itachi-san here?" Sakura asked quietly with her eyes twitching.

Sasuke shrugged, more concerned with the man in front of Itachi. "I don't care really, but who's that guy next to Aniki?" When the girl didn't answer, his eyes glanced at her to see her standing behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding," she whispered, peeking over his shoulder.

"Nande?"

Her pink brows furrowed. "Just shut up and let me hide!"

When the two men approached them, Sasuke tilted his head at his brother in a curt nod. "Aniki, what are you doing here?" he asked slightly curious.

The older man smirked and shrugged. "Just checking up on you and your progress," Itachi responded nonchalantly. "This is Sasori from Suna incase you were wondering."

The redhead opened his mouth to speak in a very soft tone, "Sakura-chan, I saw you."

A groan escaped the girl's lips as she swore. Still hiding a bit behind the tall Uchiha, Sakura glared at the man. "Hello…Sasori…Niisan," she said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke blanched. "He's your brother?!" he asked with wide onyx eyes before turning the attention on the man with red hair. _'But…she said all of her brothers died.'_

"Kaasan and Tousan are really old, Sasuke-san," Sakura murmured. "This is my eldest brother. Touya-nii and Koji were the ones that died. Sasori-nii ran away from home when he was sixteen, but he saw me when I was born."

The said man smiled, but there wasn't any real meaning behind it. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan? You don't want to become part of my doll collection?"

The young woman growled hatefully towards the man. "No way in fucking hell would I do that, you fucking sadistic bastard," Sakura said acidly, her face twisted in such rage that Sasuke had never seen on her.

Sasori moved closer to his little sister, forcing her chin up. "The anger glowing in your eyes is most befitting…don't you think, Imoutou?" he whispered before kissing the corner of her lips.

Sasuke couldn't help but twitch at the action; although, looking at the girl beside him, she looked used to it, but still held that anger and disgust in her eyes. "Um, we've got to go to class, Aniki," Sasuke said, taking the young woman's hand and dragging her behind him. "Come on, Sakura."

At that instant when they were far enough, Sakura frowned at Sasuke's back as if she was trying to burn a hole into it. "What did you just call me?" she asked slowly in a quiet murmur.

"I called you Miss Haruno, why?" Sasuke responded casually, though on the inside, he knew he made a big mistake.

Sakura tugged her hand back. "No you didn't. You called me Sakura," she argued, crossing over her chest as they stood in front of the door to their class.

The Uchiha towered over the shorter girl unintentionally while stepping forward. "Mite _(2)_, I'm not good with suffixes. Can I just call you by your first name?" he asked politely, running a hand through his hair nervously.

Ultimately, Sakura had found this adorable, but wouldn't admit that out loud. It wasn't everyday she got to see her roommate get flustered in her presence. "Hai, demo I get to call you by your first name as well. It's only fair," she compromised, pointing her finger in his face.

His eyes met in the middle as they stared at the manicured nail in front of him. Smiling a small smile, he took her small hand into his, kissing her fingertip only down to her wrist. He glimpsed the look on her face to see her eyes closed. "Open your eyes," he whispered and she obeyed. Feeling nostalgia running over him again, the raven haired man pulled her close, relishing the feeling of her body pressed against his. "Even though my memory of you is very vague, there are some things that I can remember like…the smell of your hair or the blush on your cheeks…and the feel of your lips…on mine." With that, he quickly captured her mouth before she could have any say in the matter. All thoughts of the class were forgotten as Sasuke pushed Sakura into the hidden alcove on the other side of the hallway. The young woman let out a squeak when her back hit the hall while Sasuke tilted his mouth to get more of the girl that was between him and the cold wall.

"W-we c-can't…" Sakura sighed during the seconds he pulled away for air until he rushed back in quickly. A high pitched moan croaked from the back of her throat, feeling Sasuke's thigh push between her legs which pushed her body up at the same time, rubbing her aching core.

The twenty-year-old man groaned into her mouth. Sakura was unconsciously rubbing along his thigh harshly while her own thigh had grinded on his manhood.

Even though, the young woman felt very relieve that her burden was off her shoulders for just a moment, for some reason tears had gathered in her eyes and were spilling over. Longingly, Sakura fervently crushed the man to her. _'I can't resist him…' _her mind mused, feeling his tongue glide along her bottom lip. She knew his unspoken question and pursed her lips together, teasing him. A growl was heard from Sasuke as he tried a different approach. His hand that was on her waist brushed gently down her hips to her leg that was now wrapped tightly around his hips. His fingers squeezed the area where her leg met with her hip. As predicted, it was one of her ticklish spots and she gasped, in consequence letting his tongue in. Not as passionate as before, Sasuke had slowed his pace to roam the hotness of her mouth, dragging the tip of his tongue to the roof of her mouth. She gave him a long and pleasurable moan, sinking into him.

Finally, the Uchiha pulled away to lean his forehead onto hers. "How odd," he murmured softly, running his fingers through her hair. "I hardly remember you, but these feelings still feel the same."

The young woman gave him a smile, holding him tightly. "I'm just happy you're with me," Sakura answered back. "Don't leave me, kay?"

"Hn," Sasuke responded, kissing the side of her neck. _'I won't ever leave you…'_

* * *

Okay, so that's it until I update again. Again, I don't really have that much time like I used to, so just give me some feedback okay? College's hard guys and it's only the beginning for moi! Anyways, I'll try my best alright, but I can't guarantee any promises. I do have a life behind fanfic, believe it or not. But I don't want to you leave you guys hanging either. So please have the decent courtesy that while I'm not able to update, leave me so comments. That's all I ask.

Sincerely,

Holly

* * *


	8. Announcement

Announcement:

Hey guys, I am sorry to say this, but I will no longer continue any of the fanfics. I'm just so busy with college and frankly I'm just too depressed nowadays to continue writing at all. Right now, I'm going through a tough time and would like to wish to be by myself as of now. I'm sorry, but if there is anyone who is willing to continue the stories, let me know and I'll let you have them. Thanks you guys. It's been real.

Sincerely,

Holly

Happy Thanksgiving


	9. Contest

Okay, apparently, there are a lot of people who want to take over my stories. So how about this, I have six stories that need to be continued and they are:

"Different Stars" – SatoRisa, Rated M, Romance/Drama

"Kakurenbo: Hide and Seek" – SasuSaku, Rated M, Romance/Drama

"Remember You, Always" – SasuSaku, Rated M, Romance/Drama/Angst

"The White Rose" – SasuSaku, Rated M, Romance/Drama/Angst

"What It Means To Live" – SasuSaku, Rated M, Romance/Drama/Angst

"Wintry Dawn" – SasuSaku, Rated M, Romance/Drama/Supernatural

I'm sure you all know what the summaries are, so I'll not bother to rewrite that. So here's the deal, peeps. For each story, I will give the limit to five people who want that particular story. Then from the five I pick, I want a short story of those characters. I want you guys to email it to me that way I'll read it and pick my choice. Not only that, I'll also let the readers get the chance to read the stories from five of the authors for the each fic.

Get what I am saying? Basically, I'll pick five authors for each of my six fics. Then, I want a story from each of you. I want to see your writing style and if I like it, I'll let you be the successor to the fic. So the one story that will win, I will post as the new chapter. Got it? And let the contest begin!


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT RETURN!

So…It's been quite a very long while. I'm happier now these days. My mom and I are getting along better now, but my little brother is still a boob. I have a much better boyfriend whom I've been with for the past four years. He actually cares about my well-being and does not freak out when I go into my depression mode. Though, he does get angry when I do stupid things to myself. That's a good thing right? It shows that he cares, right? I've also changed my major to pharmacy, but it'll still take a while.

**Anyways, that's not the reason why I'm back on this account. The real reason is that I wanted to let you guys know that I would like to continue "Kakurenbo" since it isn't done yet. I'll reread it and maybe rewrite it. **

**HOWEVER! I'LL BE POSTING IT ON MY NEW ACCOUNT, HOOZUKI. **

**CURRENTLY! I'm working on my "Red Room" trilogy and when I'm done with that I'll start on "Kakurenbo" again.**

**If you guys would like to see "Kakurenbo" started up again, please wait until I finish "Red Room" or you could read it if you want. **

**I just wanted to let anyone who's still following this story that it will be off hiatus status soon! **

**And if you're curious, here's the info to my new fic!**

**The Red Room: SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance/Horror  
Chapters Currently Out: 7  
Rated: M (of course)**

**Summary: Sasuke has to befriend, Sakura, a girl with supernatural powers and a dark past. Can he fulfill his task or will everything be for nothing? "I can't help you if you don't let in me."  
**

** s/8661357/1/The-Red-Room**

**Anyways, thanks for sticking with me and I hope you will do so in the future at my new account.  
u/1817962/Hoozuki  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Hoozuki**


End file.
